Angels
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Deidara's obbsession with Itachi grows to the point of insanity and he has the perfect way to get rid of anyone who dares seperated him from his target. DeiIta KisaIta KisaTobi
1. Obsessed

I love you.

I've always loved you. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss and comfort you. I want to smile and make you laugh.

Yet I hate you too. I want to hurt you, and make you bleed and cry. I want to make you beg for mercy as you sob in pain and agony.

I want to make you mine and always mine.

But you don't belong to me.

No. You belong to Kisame. And I belong to Sasori.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I lay with Sasori as he sleeps. His arms wrapped possessively around me. I stare at him as he sleeps. His red hair covers his face. I kiss him and crawl out from under him, and out the door.

I walk into the living room. I see you and Kisame sitting on the floor. You're curled on his lap, you're head against his chest. Kisame holds you protectively.

The way I want to hold you.

Kakazu and Hidan sit across from you

Hidan has caught a large bird and was torturing it. Kakazu looked bored, and Kisame looked on with pity. You refuse to look at it. You hate when he tortures animals, and you want to tell him to stop. But you stay quiet. It doesn't matter now.

The bird is dead.

Hidan carelessly tossed the bird aside and begans to make out with Kakazu. I sit on the couch and grab a book, but don't bother reading it. I watch Kisame kiss you gently on the cheek.

"You okay angel?" He asks. You nod quietly. But I can see you aren't. You look pale and you're hands are trembling. Kisame glances at me.

I want to kill him.

"Hey Deidara where's Sasori?" He asks I force a grin.

"Asleep." I reply. I watch you close your eyes and lean against Kisame's chest, where his heart beats. I want to rip it out.

"At this hour!? Fuck! You guys must have been screwing hard last night!" Kisame says with awe. I shrug and glance at you.

"You guys should know un. I'm sure you guys are always screwing." You glance at me and answer for Kisame.

"No. We have never had sex."

Hidan and Kakazu stop sucking face and I stare at you.

"You mean you're still a virgin?" Kakazu asks. You nod. This surprises me. But I shouldn't be. You're not a whore. And you never will be.

Kisame laughs and puts his huge hand on your tiny leg. I'm almost afraid he may break you.

"He is for now." Kisame says. "But I shall one day rise up and take his precious innocence for my own." You smile and roll your eyes. I shrug.

"Well un, maybe he won't give it to you." Kisame looks surprised. You shoot me a dark look.

"I plan on giving my virginity to Kisame. When the time is right, it's his." Kisame smiles and kisses your neck. I glare at him. No one notices.

_Just you wait Uchiha. I'll have you one way or another._

Sasori steps up behind me and blows into my ear. I smile at him.

We have a mission.

**It's my first shot at a DeiIta. I hope you like it ******** I'll be working on it, along with my other stories PLEASE! R&R I LOVE YOU!!**


	2. Memory

**Here's chapter 2 to my DeiIta story. It's Deidara's POV. I may change it to Itachi or even Kisame sometime. But not right now. I'll be updating when I have time. I don't have play practice today so I'm able to write.**

**Warning(S) Uhhhh unknown right now….umm I'll ask you for idea's at the end of the chapter I quess, cuz I have some questions!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He's dead. Sasori's dead! A pink haired bitch made sure of that! It's like a blow to my stomach. And I swear to Hidan's god that I actually reached under my shirt and touched my stomach to make sure it was still there.

Now I have a new Partner. Tobi. He's about a year older than me but acts like a child! Even though he's older then me, I have declared myself the leader of our two man team.

You don't like Tobi either. I can tell by the look in your eyes. It's the look of a prisoner who longs to climb a fence of barbed wire, but never dares.

Many pity my loss.

Even you.

And I hate you for it. I hate everything about you. When I look at you, I want to hurt you.

You are…..beautiful. With your dark hair. Dark eyes. And lily white skin You are perfect.

I'm only a year older than you. That's what I love. Being so close in age that I was able to tell when you hit puberty. How your voice cracked and squeaked and how you locked yourself in the bathroom refusing to come out.

_Flash Back!_

"_Itachi? Come on! Get outta there. Itachi, what's wrong?" Kisame pounded on the door and tried to open it. 16 year old Deidara sat on Kisame's messy bed watching the blue man with boredom. Sasori, Kakazu and Hidan sat on Itachi's neat bed watching Kisame with interest. They were trying hard not to laugh. Kisame groaned and continued to pound on the door._

"_Come on Itachi. You can tell me." Kisame urged._

"_I'm disgusting! My voice keeps on cracking! I'm tired and I feel horny! And I'm pissed off! GOD DAMMIT! If you don't leave me the hell alone I'll rip your dick off! Itachi screamed. Hidan laughed._

"_I like this kid!" He said laughing. Deidara sighed and kissed Sasori. He knew what was wrong. He just wanted to see how long it would take, for the others to realize it._

"_Maybe we should leave him alone." He muttered looking at Kisame. Kisame sighed and stared at him hopefully. _

"_Can you talk to him?" Kisame asked._

"_He'll kill me!"_

"_But you're closest to his age. Please just talk to him."_

"_No! I hate him!" Kisame glared at him and tried to open the door again. The door opened; Itachi stood there. He was wearing his baggy black pants and fishnet shirt. His hair was let down and was pulled over his shoulder. His face was flushed and his eyes were wide and dilated. Deidara blushed and looked away._

"_What do you want." Itachi asked through gritted teeth._

"_Are you okay? I'm worried about you."_

"_I'm fine!"_

"_C'mon doll face, Kisame only wants to help." Hidan replied. Itachi shot him an unimpressed look. _

" _Fine then. What's wrong with me?" Deidara grinned._

"_You're hitting puperty un." Itachi rose a perfect eyebrow._

"_What?"_

"_Puberty. You know un."_

"_What the hell's puberty?" Everyone stared at Itachi in shock._

"_You don't know what puberty is?" Sasori asked. Itachi shook his head._

"_Well you have to know about the 'Talk', the 'Birds and the Bees?" Kakazu asked in awe._

"_What does this have to do with birds and bees?" Itachi asked. Deidara slapped his for head._

_This would take some time….._

_By the end of it Itachi looked horrified._

"_You mean people actually do that!?" Everyone nodded. Itachi swore. He leaned against the door, looking sick. Kisame grinned._

"_You know….if you're feeling horny, I could always help you out."_

_The bathroom door slammed in his face._

I smile wanly at the memory. Tobi clutches my arm and begings to sing. I hit him over the head and storm away from him.

I walk towards yours and Kisame's room.

Kisame's not there.

But you are.

You're laying curled in Kisame's beg under his blankets. Your hair is loose and lays in long dark waves around your perfect face. You seem at peace, and look so innocent. I watch you quietly. And then in a moment of bravery I walk towards you as quietly as I can not to wake you.

Surprisingly I don't.

Then I see the bottle. I pick it up and read the label.

It's valium.

I smile a little and put it in my pocket for later use. I kneel next to you and kiss your for head. I brush the stray hair from your face.

I'll plan my revenge later.

But for now, you are safe.

**Here it is duckies! My questions!**

**Should this become very angst and sexy?**

**2) Should there be non con? (rape)**

**If so should it be KisaIta or DeiIta?**

**Should Kisame break up with Itachi?**

**Should this end as a DeiIta**

**Please tell me what you think! I love you all here's cookies for all of you ******


	3. Fragile Like a Rose

**So here what might happen.**

**Deidara tells Itachi, how he fells. Itachi turns him down, because he is with Kisame and loves him.**

**Deidara wants revenge and gets Tobi to help him. Deidara begins to tell the other members that Itachi is cheating on Kisame.**

**I won't say anymore. But here it is!**

We have a mission. It's a mission for you, me Tobi and Kisame. Leader expects us to return in a week. Tobi and I nod going off to find you and Kisame.

I run into Kisame in the hall and bite my lip not to attack him.

"We have a mission un." Kisame grins and nods.

Disgusting.

I don't know what you see in him. He's an ugly fish with blue skin.

I could be a much better seme for you. Loyal, good looking and I'd always be there for you. I lead the shark down the hall and meet up with Tobi and you. You're standing behind him eyes down cast. You glance at Kisame and a whisper of a smile spreads across your beautiful face.

"So sempai let's go!" Tobi yells glomping you. He stands about half a foot above you. Around 6'1, to your 5'7, I'm 5'10. He's around three inches taller then me, when I think about it I'm the perfect height for you. The freak Kisame is around 6'8.

Freak.

You shift away from him and stand beside Kisame who wraps his huge muscular arm around your waist. I lead you and the others out and Tobi begins to sing.

_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge_

"Tobi shut up!" I scream.__

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

I can see you want it,  
the thing that makes me,  
what the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
the way I wind,  
I think it's time

la la-la la la,  
warm it up.  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting

la la-la la la,  
warm it up.  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

"Ummm Tobi, do you need help?" Kisame asks.__

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

I can see you're on it,  
you want me to teach thee  
the techniques that freaks these boys,  
it can't be bought,  
just when things get caught,  
watch if your smart,

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge  
"Shut up! Shut up Shut up Shut up!" I scream loudly_  
Once you get involved,  
everyone will look this way-so,  
you must maintain your charm,  
same time maintain your halo,  
just get the perfect blend,  
plus what you have within,  
then next his eyes are squint,  
then he's picked up your scent,_

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge.

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge.

Tobi finishes and bows deeply, and I kick him in the ass. Kisame smirks and you shake your head. This should be a strange mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon we are jumping form tree to tree. Tobi and Kisame are ahead of us racing, while we jump carefully and alert to the things around us. Suddenly I began to fall.

I cry out in surprise and fall from the tree, I clench my eyes together fearing the impact of the fall, when suddenly my arm is grabbed. I'm dangling for a moment surprised. I look up to see you. You look surprised as I do. You haul me onto the tree to allow me to catch my breath. Kisame and Tobi come racing back and Tobi glomps me.

"Are you okay sempai?" He shouts. I shove him off me and turn to you.

"I could have saved myself un!" You glare at me.

"Then next time do it." You reply. Kisame walks toward us and sighs. He's such an idiot. Stupid fish I HATE YOU!

"So are we ready?" He asks. We all nod, giving each other dirty looks. We begin running again. I run with Kisame this time.

"You know Deidara, you should really leave Itachi alone. I'm sure he's getting annoyed."

"What do you know about him un!? All you do is follow him like a love sick puppy and what does that get you huh?! Do you get to have him in bed? No! He won't even let you touch him in any intimate ways will he?" I spit out angrily. Kisame glares at me.

"I love Itachi more then anything in the world. I'm not going to force him to have sex." I snort at him and glance behind at Tobi and you.

Tobi looks like he's annoying you. But you being the sweet person you are , are listening to him intently, as though you're interested in what he's saying. I glance at Kisame and sneer.

"He's probably cheating on you. I mean you are really ugly." Kisame swings his fist at me and I duck and we land right in front of you and Tobi. Tobi plows into Kisame and you plow into me. I brush the hair from my face and see you getting off me as gently as you can. Your face is pink with embarrassment and you mumble an apology even though it wasn't your fault….It was Kisame's. We get back up and catch our breath. Kisame glances around.

"Let's set up camp here." We all nod, too tired to argue.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kisame and Tobi are skinny dipping. They asked us to join we refused.

We sit by the fire listening to the woods, for any sign of movement. I glance at you and smirk. You ignore me as I sit beside you.

"So un you're still a virgin?"

"H'n."

"H'n isn't a word."

"H'n."

"You know un. Kisame might be upset that you haven't let him fuck you."

"…..He doesn't care."

"Maybe he does."

"No he loves me, he said he would wait." You reply looking distressed. I shrug and smile wanly at you.

"You aren't nervous are you?"

"….No…..No! I'm not." You stand up and glare down at me. You're pissed but you don't say anything else you walk away and sit on the other side of the camp. I smirk to myself.

This is going perfectly.

I stand up and walk t you. I kneel down and gently touch your pretty face. You're so surprised you don't stop me.

You merely stare up at me with confused indigo eyes. I've had dream about you and those pretty eyes.

So many dreams.

_Dreams_

_You're curled against me tears streaming down your cheeks. I smile and play with your hair._

"_You deserve this you know Itachi un."_

"_I-I know Dei-sama." You reply, more tears escaping your beautiful eyes. I smile cruelly._

"_Who do you belong to Itachi?"_

"_You Dei-sama only to you."_

"_Very good." I reply. I take out a knife and place it on your cheek. You stare up at me._

"_We're gonna play a game Itachi un. Do you want to know what it is?" You look away from me and I drive the knife into your shoulder, causing you to cry out in pain._

"_Answer me Itachi!" I spit. You stare up at me eyes wide._

"_Y-Yes Dei-sama. I want to know." I smile._

"_Excellent." I reply softly. I reach out and gr-_

"Deidara what are you doing?" I'm pulled back into reality by your voice. I stare at you then smile sweetly.

"You know un, you have the most beautiful form of art. Your eyes." You blush and look down. I kiss you on the nose gently and you gasp in surprise.

"I love you un." I whisper kissing your neck and running my hands through your silky hair. I push you onto your back and kiss you deeply.

"I've always loved you Itachi. I want you."

You gently push me off. Your eyes annoyed and confused.

"I'm sorry Deidara-san but I love Kisame." You reply softly. I stare at you and pull away.

"B-But un I-I love you!" I snap angrily. You stare at me calmly.

"And I love Kisame. I'm sorry."

"Fine! Whatever! I don't care!" I yell. I stand up and walk away from you.

I sit on the other side of the camp.

Kisame and Tobi come back a few minutes later. They're dressed but soaked. Kisame sits beside you and kisses your cheek lovingly. He places a multicolored rose in your lap. You blush and thank him.

Tobi hugs me and notices I'm glaring at Itachi.

"What's wrong Sempai?" He asks.

Surprisingly I don't shout at him.

"Itachi…" Tobi smiles and whispers to me.

"What did he do?"

"….I don't want to say…but I want revenge." I reply darkly. Tobi giggles and claps his hands.

"Tobi can help. He whispers. Tobi is a good boy."

I nod.

"Yes. Thank you Tobi I can use your help." I smirk. Tobi smiles happily.

"Tobi's a very good boy."

"We'll see Tobi we'll see."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone else is asleep. I walk silently toward you and take the rose from you backpack.

It's a beautiful rose.

Black and white with whips of red and yellow in it. It's beautiful and fragile.

Like you.

I take the roses soft head into my hand and destroy it.

**End of chapter……this chapter! Please R&R FOR COOKIES! No, you'll get cookies anyway. Just tell me if you like it so far. 'Cause I've gotta know people!**

**I love you all! **

**May Jashin bless all of you! ******


	4. Hurt

We finish the mission quickly and head back to the base. Tobi walks by me as we walk through the forest.

"What do you want to do to him?" Tobi asks quietly. I grin.

"I want revenge. I've wanted it from the moment I met him. Whatever we do I want it to hurt." Tobi looks surprised but nods. We glance at you and Kisame. Kisame's walking by you whispering into your ear and you're nodding and giving quick replies. Suddenly rain begins to fall we all look up shocked. Thunder booms through the forest and lightning lights up the sky. Tobi shrieks and claps his hands excitedly. Kisame automatically wraps his arms around you. Your eyes are wide with fear.

Oh

I remember

You're scared of thunder.

Tobi grins and I smirk. This will be a fun night. We hide away in a damp cave. We're soaked and cold and shivering. Tobi glomps me and I shove him away. Kisame stands and glances at the rain.

"Well this puts us off track by a day. Tobi can you come and try to find some more cover for tonight. We can't afford to get sick."

"Okay Kisame! I'll be back Sempai take care of Ita-san!" Tobi scurries off with the blue thing leaving us alone. Again. Perfect.

I turn to you and find you're gazing at me with curious gaze. I smile at you and I'm surprised when you don't scowl and turn away. You actually smile back.

"You're tense un."

"…..I know. Storms do that to me. I don't know why Kisame left. He could get hurt...and he knows I can't be without him in this weather." I watch you shiver slightly as a loud crash echoes through the forest and you yelp. I scotch closer to you.

"You okay Itachi?" You blush and look down.

"Yes. I'm fine thank you." You reply slowly eyes on the ground. I grin at you.

"How long have you been scared of storms?" I ask. You gaze at me biting your lip.

"Since I can remember." You finally mutter with a grimace as though thinking of a bad memory. I sit by you and we cuddle against each other for warmth.

For you it's warmth and safety.

For me it's having you in my arms.

We sit listening to the patter of the rain. Your eyes droop shut and you're soon lulled to sleep snuggled against me. I sigh and lift you into my lap.

You're _so_ light

I run my fingers through your silky hair marveling in how beautiful and innocent you look when you're asleep. I sit with you in silence before I drift off.

-

I wake up.

You're still in my arms. Kisame and Tobi are still gone. I frown. They should be here by now. I stand up with you still in my arms and carry you out of the cave. Your head lolls against my shoulder. You're exhausted.

I walk to the creek. Kisame and Tobi are there covered in mud. They see us and come fore ward. Kisame's face shows confusion on why I'm carrying you. He walks over to me staring at you.

"Why are you carrying him? Is he hurt?" Kisame asks. I sneer.

"No he's exhausted. You know he hates storms but you weren't there." Kisame looks guilty and he bites his lip. He offers his arms to take you and I give you to him regrettably.

When you wake up you glare at Kisame.

"I was so scared why did you leave you know I can't sleep without you!" You snap. Kisame's gaze hardens.

"Well is that all I am to you!? A security blanket!?" He shouts. You look surprised then hurt. But Kisame didn't notice. He was pissed and was taking it out on you.

"You always expect me to comfort you! What do I get in return a hug!? A kiss!? Is that all I'll ever get from you!?" You stare up at Kisame. Tobi and I look away.

_This is going better than I planned_

Kisame stops yelling and takes a deep breath glaring at you. You stare at him for a moment hurt.

"Fine if that's the way you want to act. I'll leave you alone." You finally muttered.

Without another word you walk away from him. Kisame stares after you his jaw set. Tobi and I begin to follow you. After a moment Kisame joins us.

-

We make it to base the next day. You refuse to speak to Kisame. This is probably your first fight. We tell Leader the mission was a success and once we're free you dart to your room. Hidan glances at Kisame with an eyebrow in the air. Kisame growls and walks outside.

I slip toward your room unnoticed. You're sitting on your bed looking for something….your pills. I sit beside you and you glare at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" You ask slowly. I shrug. I lay on your bed and gaze at you. You don't seem to mind. You're distracted. The door opens and Kisame stands at the entrance.

"We are playing truth or dare….Pein says we all have to." Itachi closes his eyes and walks past Kisame without a woed. Kisame glares at me suspiciously. I smile innocently.

"Something wrong un?"

"….Nothing…let's go."

**I know it's short. My computers dying and we're trying to get it fixed. Once it's fixed I'll update like a mofo. If you have any ideas for truth or dare tell me. I might use them in the fic XD!**


	5. The Truth in the Dare

**I'm sorry I have not been updating the computers gone down and I have to use this crappy word pad (so forgive me for any mistakes) Anyway I'm glad you like it so far and I've been thinking up ideas for the story and I hope you like them! :D **

**--**

The game had drawn on for two hours and in those two hours we saw Konan's boobs, we saw Hidan make out with Leader sama which did not please Kakuzu but did please Konan. I was forced to either cut my hair or dye it pink. I cut it but barely so, luckily it does not look any different. Tobi was given two cups of cofee and was now kissing Zetsu. You and Kisame refused to speak to eachother. Usually when we play these games the couples are curled in eachothers arms. But not this time, and the group found that very odd. You're sitting next to me while Kisame sits by Zetsu and Tobi who are STILL making out.

The next dare sent by Hidan (bless that ass hole) is wonderful. He dares me and you to make out. I wrap my arms around your waist and pull you close trying to look bored. Your face is pink and our lips connect. I hold you close and run my tounge along your bottom lip. You hesitantly open your mouth and let me in. I hear Kisame's angry snarl. And I smirk to myself. I kiss you deeply loving your taste and how soft your lips are and how your cheeks turn a soft shade of red. I smile. It's my turn. I glance at Kisame.

"Kisame truth or dare?" I ask. Kisame glares at me.

"....Dare."

"I dare you to tell the whole group what you wish you could do with Itachi." Hidan looks at me curiously and Kisame stiffens. You look at Kisame with an eyebrow risen. Kisame glares at me then looks sharply at you.

"I want to fuck him." It's silent. You stare at him hard. You look surprised then curious.

"....You want to fuck me?" You ask in a quiet voice. Kisame glares at you. His eyes darked and he bares his teeth.

"Yes I do. We've been dating since you joined the Akatsuki! I **deserve** to have sex with you!" Kisame snarls. You glare at him. Then you give him a dark smile.

"I'll **never** have sex with you. So don't get your hopes up. I'm not ready yet and you should respect that" Kisame looks enraged. He stands up. You glare at him. But you are unfazed by his aggresion.

"You know; I bet you aren't even a virgin. I bet you just say that to avoid me. It doesn't matter all you're good for is spreading your legs." Instantly the mood changes and you stare at Kisame with empty eyes. Without another word you excuse yourself and walk out of the room. Kisame stares after you before swearing and walking out of the room and toward the fields. And I swear that when you were walking away I saw tears in you eyes. But before I could get a good enough look you were gone.

- **Itachi's p.o.v.**

I'm in mine and Kisame's room. Curled in my bed. My head hurts and I'm crying. Kisame should have just dumped me and get it over with. But how could he say that? He knows I'm not a whore. He knows..... then why would he hurt me like that? He was the first person I truely loved and trusted.

_Flash back_

_"You're Itachi Uchiha right?" Came a deep voice. 13 year old Itachi turned sharply to come face to face with a chest. Itachi blinked and looked up at the shark. Kisame stood close behind him Kisame's small ivory eyes widened. The boy was beautiful. He would have thought it was a girl except Leader sama had warned Kisame that Itachi was NOT a girl._

_"Yes I am." The Uchiha answered. "You must be.....?"_

_Kisame. Kisame Hoshigaki." Itachi nodded._

_"Nice to meet you." Kisame smirked. The kid was damn polite. Kisame led the kid down the steps and side glanced at him. It had been Kisame's job to get the kid and bring him to the base in one piece. But it looked like Itachi could break under the slightest touch. There was no __** way**__ he would get for in the Akatsuki._

_"So...Itachi Leader sama said you were a genius in your clan. Why did you leave them for the Akatsuki?" Kisame asked._

_"....Because I killed them all." Itachi replied shortly his eyes darkening. Kisame stared at Itachi in shock. __**Now**__ he was interested._

_"You killed __**all **__of them?!" Kisame asked in shock. Itachi shook his head._

_"I killed all but one, my brother."_

_"Wow. I never would think that someone as...small as you could ever do that."_

_"Hn." Itachi walked faster to aviod talking to the shark. He ignored the man. And began to pull his hair into a messy bun. The two walked in silence for a while not looking at one another. Rain began to fall and the wind picked up. The two had no choice but to take shelter for the night. Kisame sat in one corner of the old shack they found and Itachi sat in the other. When the temprature dropped Kisame looked to Itachi worried about the kid. Kisame had his cloak to keep him warm; Itachi had nothing to protect him from the harsh weather. Itachi's eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted, Kisame noticed they had a bluish tinge. The shark stook up and went to sit next to the Uchiha. He slipped his cloak off and wrapped it around Itachi who jumped slightly in surprise. He looked at the elder in confusion._

_"It's fine Itachi. Just get some rest."_

_"...Thank you Kisame." Itachi murmured. Kisame smiled and wrapped his arms around you._

_"No problem kid."_

_"But won't you get cold?"_

_"Nope. I'm use to this weather so don't worry." Kisame replied Itachi nodded. He cuddled up closer to Kisame and closed his eyes._

_End flashback_

I turn over trying to get comfortable, but I can't. Not without Kisame. I lay back and glare at the ceiling. What happened between us? Only a week ago we were in love. Did Kisame want sex _that_ bad? It's not that I don't trust him. I do trust him. I trust him more than anyone. But I'm just not ready. I'm still young and Sasuke won't be able to kill me for a little while longer. So I want to give Kisame my virginity as a last gift. It may be stupid and selfish of me, but I'm not ready and Kisame should have understood that. Ever since Deidara had started butting in it feels like Kisame and I are getting torn apart. And when Deidara admitted he had a crush on me and I denied him it only got worse. Was.... Deidara _trying_ to seperate Kisame and me?

_No..._

He wouldn't do that... would he? He had always been talking about getting revenge on me... but this... this was _low. _Even too low for him. I get out of bed deciding that I needed to speak to Kisame. I walked toward the door and was about to open it when it flung open and I was pushed back onto the bed. The door was slammed shut and locked. I yelped then let out a tiny scream and my next was bit and sharp teeth sunk into my skin. I reconized that bite.

"Ki - Kisame?" I murmur pushing away from him to meet his eyes.

"Hello angel. I've been doing some thinking . And I don't think it's fair that I _ALWAYS _have to hold myself back from having you when I _deserve_ you! So I'm not playing your little game anymore. I've been playing ot for too long. And now you're mine." I instantly stop struggling and stare at Kisame in shock.

"What do you mean Kisame? It's never _**been**_a game!" I snap and try to shove him off me. He suddenly slaps me and my face snaps to the side. I cry out in pain and shock. I turn to face Kisame my eyes wide in shock and hurt.

_Kisame__** hit **__me! He had __**never**__ done that before!_

Kisame is suddenly ripping my cloak from my body, keeping me pinned down easily. I struggle desperately to escape but I'm no match for my Kisame's strength. When his clothes as well as mine are gone, Kisame stares at me with a dangerous smirk on his face. I suddenly begin to tremble in fear. I try to tell myself that he won't hurt me. He won't hurt me like this. He_ loves_ me! But when Kisame begins to touch me in places he had never touched before I begin to lose hope. My Kisame, My love positions himself at my opening.

_This isn't happening._

He smirks at me playfully as though this is a game and not rape. I stare at him in horror. I'm so scared and confused. I don't know what Kisame is going to do, and so I do the only thing I can do. I beg.

"K-Kisame please don't do this. Please? I love you. Can't that be enough?"

_Please?_

**End of chapter! One question.**

**Should Kisame rape Itachi or should he not?**

**If he does Itachi goes to Deidara sooner.**

**If he doesn't it takes a little longer for Deidara to break them up. **

**Please read and reply and tell me what you think Kisame should do. Thank you. :D**


	6. Kisame's Cruel Betrayal

**Umm hi hope you enjoy this chapter XD**

**Kisame is a jerk in this story! You are warned! And there are most likely mistakes with Deidara's un's and yeah's.**

**Itachi's P.O.V**

Before I can do anything or he can say anything my eyes suddenly form the Mangekyo Sharingan. It was unintentional and I never meant for it to go off. But it did and Kisame's face instantly twisted in pain. I don't know what's he's seeing. This has rarely ever happened. But it ends and Kisame begins to blink rapidly.

Kisame stares at me. His face is unreadable. I continue to stare back up at him. I'm still trembling, but he doesn't seem to notice right now. His eyes are narrowed in thought and he's biting his lip.

"K-K-Ki-Kisa?" I manage staring up at Kisame felling close to tears. I tremble as I attempt to touch his face. My hand reaches up and lightly touches his cheek. He still doesn't move, then his eyes roll into the back of his head and he slumps into the bed, and I begin to cry.

"I'm s-s-sorry Kisame! I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry!" I crawl from under him tears streaming down my cheeks. I gently roll him onto his back and touch his chest still crying. Kisame lets out a low groan and opens his eyes to look at me. He looks confused for a moment but when realization dawns on him he stares at me in shock. I bury my face into my hands crying.

"I-I'm sorry Kisa...I didn't mean too." I stand up shakily and back away from him and rush into the bathroom. I crawl into the tub and curl into myself tears dribbling at a faster rate. My face is buried in my arms and I let out a sob. The door opens and Kisame enters. I gaze up at him as he gets in the tub next to me. He gently wraps his arms around me and rocks me back and forth.

"Angel, I'm so sorry." Kisame murmurs gently kissing away my tears. I snuggle against his chest and let Kisame hold me. Kisame looks down at me and sighs. He lifts me out of the bath and carries me into our room. He lays me on the bed and kisses my fore head.

"I'm sorry Angel. Just get some rest. Okay?"

"Alright Kisame. Are you hurt?"

"No, just dizzy, but I'm fine." Kisame assures me. I lay down and watch as he leaves. When he's gone I curl up in the blankets. My head hurts and my stomach feels like I was punched in hard. I might as well have been. I sat up and looked around.

_Where is my Valium?_

I get out of the bed and dress mysself and then walk into the hall stumblnig down the hall. I round the corner and nearly crash into Deidara.

"Oh! Sorry un!" Deidara said with a grimace. He dusts himself as though he had touched something filthy. I stare at him for a moment before looking at the ground biting my lip.

"It's fine. Have you seen my valium?" I ask tiredly. Deidara looks confused then shugs.

"I have no clue. I didn't know you took that stuff." Deidara suddenly looks at me closely.

"Are you okay un? You look like you've been crying."

"I-I'm fine." I reply eyes downcast. He continues to stare at me. He looks concerned.

"Well... un I'm sorry about what Kisame said. It was way out of line."

"No....No it wasn't. I am a whore and I'm selfish for not letting him have sex with me." I reply lowering my gaze. Deidara stares at me his eyes huge.

"No you're not un! You're not even close to being a whore!"

I shake my head sadly.

"It doesn't matter Deidara. I need to leave." I walk away from Deidara my eyes on the ground. I need to go and think about this.

-

**Deidara's POV**

-

I watch you walk away from me. I feel like someone has punched me in the gut. How could you think that? You're not a whore Itachi? You're a sweet and quiet and misunderstood boy who just needs someone to love. I trudge down the hall and into my room. Tobi is jumping on the bed happily.

"Hi sempai!" He shrieks. I nod and summon him down. He scurries to my side grinning. I think.

"We need to work on our plan, yeah." I mutter. Tobi nods and plops onto the bed. I pull out my planner and we begin to plot. An idea suddenly pops into my head.

"Tobi?"

"Yeah!?"

"Do you wanna be a mouse in our expieriment?" I ask. Tobi nods excitedly. I smirk. This was going to turn out interesting.

-

**Kisame's POV**

-

I sit on the couch staring at the wall. My mind is going a hundred miles a minute. I feel sick. I felt like a total asshole. I had almost raped Itachi. But then he had to use his _eyes_ on me. But I deserved it. But why did he have to show me _that?_ I had seen him and Deidara kissing each other deeply and lovingly. Itachi nuzzled Deidara's throat and Deidara smiled possesively. I watched as they cuddled. Horrified.

I shake my head wildly. No, no, no no, no, no, no, no,no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,no, no no, no, no, no, no. I need to calm down. I need to get my head cleared. But how? When all I can see is Deidara taking what was mine?

_I was so close...._

_But was it worth it?_

_No...._

_I almost raped Itachi....._

_But I'm frusterated...._

_Is that an excuse?....._

_Never....._

I get off the couch wanting to go check on Itachi. I'm halfway there when I see Tobi. Tobi is in my room on my bed with a smile. I think.

"Where's Itachi?" I ask slowly. Tobi shrugs and slips his mask off. I stare at him in shock. His face is pale and hansome. His dark eyes stare at me and he smiles slowly. I watch as he stands up and begins to walk toward me. I watch him silently and shocked. His hand reaches up to grip my hair. He smirks lightly then leans forward and kisses me full on the mouth. I stand very still; shocked, then I close my eyes and begin to kiss him back. Tobi wraps his arms around my shoulders and the kiss becomes deeper.

"I can make you feels things that Itachi could never give you." He whispers huskily. I kiss him even harder. The passion over flows and Tobi leads me to the bed.

-

**Itachi's POV**

-

I had finally made a desision. I was going to give my virginity to Kisame. Tonight. It would make him happy and he deserved it. We've been together for so long. I glide down the hall almost giddly with excitement but almost shaking in fear.

_What if he doesn't enjoy himself?_

_What if I do badly?_

_How do we do it?_

I passs Deidara who is on his way to the kitchen. He bites his lip and looks away from me. He strides down the hall his blonde ponytail bouncing as he walks. Once he's out of sight I take a shaky nervous breath. I stand outside the door of Kisame and my room. I figit and bite my lip.

_Kisame loves me. The attack earlier was just a fluke. And I know he'll always be there for me._

I silently tell myself that, then I begin to gain a little bit of confidence. I finally reach for the door and open it.

Kisame's on the bed. But the thing is, he's not alone. He's naked with Tobi who is also naked and they're kissing one another passionately. I stand there at the door. My eyes are wide and I'm trembling. They don't notice me. They're to focused on eachother. Kisame is kissing Tobi's chest. His large strong hands are set on his waist. Tobi's arms are wrapped around Kisame's shoulders looking like he was enjoying himself. Suddenly Tobi's eyes meet mine and he gasps in shock. Kisame's head snaps up in surprise. We stare at eachother for a moment. Then I back away still staring at Kisame feeling betrayed. Kisame's eyes shift fron shock to aggresion.

"Get out!"

I did just that. I raced down the halls crying. I ran into a vacant room and threw myself onto the bed. I curled into myself. Then drew the blankets around my shoulders. About five minutes later the door re opens and I feel someone crawl into the bed next to me. I feel the familiar arms of Kisame wrap around my pulling me against his chest. I do not react and lay very still as he kisses my ear gently.

"Angel...I'm so sorry." He mumurs. I did not reply. Kisame continued to hold and kiss me.

"....Itachi, please I'm sorry."

I stay silent.

I stand up and walk away from Kisame; who sits up shocked.

"Itachi?"

Silence...

Itachi!?"

I ignore him. He's angry now. Suddenly he's on his feet and pinning me against the wall angrily. I struggled against him, but as I said before. I was no match for him. Kisame pins my hand above my head and begins to tear my clothes off me. I don't bother struggling. I feel to numb. Before I know it we're both naked. Kisame's fingers suddnly thrust up into me. I scream in pain. Kisame doesn't care. He's enjoying himself. Now I start to struggle. It hurts it hurts _so_ much. But Kisame doesn't care. I scream again only louder. Kisame covers my mouth with his. I'm crying. Tears are pouring down my cheeks. Kisame's hands are everywhere and I can't stop them. He's suddenly torn away from me.

"GET OUT!" A familiar and angry voice orders. I finally look up to see Deidara. Kisame glares at the blond but doesn't move. Deidara grabs a bomb; his eyes flash dangerously. He's standing in front of me protectively. Kisame looks from him to me.

"We'll talk later." He mutters and walks out of the room. Deidara makes sure he's gone before turning to me. His eyes are filled with worry. I tremble. Deidara kneels down and takes my cloak wrapping it around me gently.

"Come on Itachi lets go to my room, yeah." I nod. Deidara wraps his arms around me and leads me down the hall. I lean against him allowng myself to cry.

**All done for now. I need to work on my other stories. XD I hope you like it and Itachi is still a virgin! Kisame didn't take his lil' weasely innocence! So please read and review it'd make me very happy! And thaks to all the supporters of DeiIta!**


	7. Break My Heart

**Sorry this is kid of late I only have a certain amount of time on the computer so I can't go all crazy and stuff. Once I finish one or two of my current stories I'll work on Silent Screamer 2.**

**Deidara's POV**

You've been asleep for awhile now. You're curled against me breathing softly. It's good to see you calm. Every so often you'll let out a sob in your sleep and murmur Kisame's name as though pleading with him.

Kisame…

That bastard who swore he loved you and then hurt you in one of the worst ways. I didn't believe Kisame would actually do it with Tobi, even I had thought he had more dignity that that. I guess I was wrong. I gently brush your hair from your face and you lean into my touch. I smile and kiss your for head. Your eyes flutter open and you gaze at me with your dark eyes. You give me a small smile and curl against my legs. I place my hand on your cheek and run my finger over your soft lips and grin when I feel you softly kiss my fingers. You sit up and kiss me on the cheek gently then you look down sadly.

"What's wrong Itachi, yea?"

"Deidara please don't get angry but, I want to talk to Kisame."

"What? Why!" I ask shocked. You gaze at me with steady eyes and let out a sigh.

"I…I just need to Deidara. We've been going out for so long and I don't want this to ruin it."

"But he CHEATED on you!"

"I know that's why I need to speak to him. Please Deidara, please?" I sigh and wrap my arms around you.

"Fine but if he tries anything I'll be making sushi, yea." You smirk and we stand up. I let you walk out of the room and follow you.

**Kisame's POV**

_I'm a monster…_

_I'm sick and twisted…_

_I'm a sick and twisted monster…_

I lay on my bed. Well mine and Itachi's. I can't believe what I had done. And not just once! I did it twice and both times completely ignored Itachi's feelings. Then I am having sex with Tobi and Itachi walks in….and that look on Itachi's face when he sees us.

Pain…

Anger…

Shock…

Betrayal…

I cover my face with my hands and growl in anger.

I'm so screwed….

There's a knock at the door. I don't bother getting up.

"It's open!" I yell out. The door opens and someone walks in. I don't bother to look at them either.

"Who is it?" I ask my voice slightly muffled in my pillow.

"It's Itachi." An angel's voice speaks up. I sit up straight and look toward the voice. Itachi stands at the door his eyes downcast. I stand up and stare at Itachi. He gives me a tiny smile and shuts the door behind him darkening the room. I walk toward him carefully trying not to scare him. When I'm close enough to touch him I fall to my knees in front of him and stare up at him then I take his hand and kiss it gently.

"I'm so sorry angel." I whisper. Itachi pulls me up so I'm standing and buries his face into my chest crying. I stay silent letting him cry. I brush his hair from his face and lift his chin to meet my gaze.

"Itachi….I need to tell you something." I whisper soothingly. Itachi nods and wipes away his tears staring up at me with hurt eyes.

"Yes Kisame?"

"I…I want to break up." Itachi gasps in shock and steps back.

"Wh-What, why?" Itachi gasps out looking like I had slapped him. I shrug my shoulders helplessly and meet his eyes.

"After all that has happened. I hurt you-"

"I forgive you Kisame!" Itachi replies passionately.

"And… I just don't love you anymore."

It's silent.

"Why?" Itachi finally whispers eyes filled with tears.

"Itachi, I've waited for you for years, but you never trusted me enough, Deidara made me realize that I can't wait around for you forever. Everyday is a chance that we can be killed, I…I loved you enough to give you time but how much more time could you possibly need Itachi? I grew tired of waiting. I got frustrated and I acted rashly, I admit that. But there's someone else now."

"Kisame… what did Deid-Deidara say to you?" Itachi asks quietly.

"That's not important Itachi." I snap back harshly. Itachi flinches and takes a deep shaky breath.

"Then…who is the 'someone else'?" He asks softly.

"It's Tobi." I sneer. Itachi's face fills with pain and he bites his lip in an attempt to not start crying. Finally he grabs onto my robe tightly.

"Kisame I-I can change. I'll have sex with you. I'll show you how much you mean to me. I'll even get on my knees and beg if that's what it takes." Itachi pleas tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's too late for that Itachi. I'm sorry." I reply with a bitter laugh. "Besides you can be with Deidara now."

"Why would I be with Deidara? We're just friends."

"That's not what his penis says." I reply coolly. Itachi stares up at me, hurt and confused Then he snarls out,

"Tobi's with Zetsu. What are you going to do? Break them up?"

"They're not together idiot. They just think that the other's a good kisser."

"So when did you decide you wanted Tobi? When you screwed him!?" Itachi snarled his eyes flashing red. I smirked and walked away from him and sat on my bed.

"It's over Itachi. Get over it. I'm much happier with out you." I lay back and smile wider when I hear the door open.

"HI KISAME-SAN!" Tobi yells happily. I sit up and give him a tender smile. The smile I use to give Itachi. Tobi skips over to me and sits on my lap happily. I kiss his neck and give Itachi a dismissive glance.

"You can go now." Itachi stares at me for a moment hurt by my callousness. He lets out a shaky breath and walks out of the room firmly closing the door behind him.

**Deidara's POV**

You walk out of your room your eyes puffy and red. I grit my teeth and walk towards you.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you, yeah?"

"What did you say to him?" You choke out glaring at me.

"Nothing Itachi! I swear I said nothing to him!" I whisper grabbing your hands and bringing them to my lips. You stare at me then bury your face into my neck crying. I wrap my arms around you and kiss you gently on the cheek.

"Itachi don't cry, yeah." You pull back and wipe at your tears. You stare at me then push past me walking quickly out of sight.

**Here it is in all it's glory. Depressing huh?**


	8. Heal

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI!!!!**

**Itachi's POV**

That lying, conniving, two timing bastard! How could he! He left me for…for Tobi! It hurt. It hurt more then anyone could imagine. He promised he'd always love me…he promised he'd always be there. My head hurt and I felt sick. I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at my lap. I wanted to cry, honestly I did, but I felt empty. I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The door opened and Deidara walked into the room.

Hey Itachi, yea." He murmured looking at his feet. I sat up and watched him.

"Hi." I replied softly. Deidara sighed and placed a hand on my arm. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it blushing slightly. I watched him quietly. Deidara stared at the wall and took a deep breath. Then he lent over and kissed me. I was completely still as he kissed me gently. Then my eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back. He held onto me gently, like a lover would. Then he ran his lips down my throat. I whimpered, hating myself for being all weak kneed around him. Deidara of all people! He grasped my waist and my hands caught in his hair and deepened the kiss.

"Wow." Deidara gasped when he pulled apart. I watched him as he placed a hand on my leg and gave it a playful squeeze. I smirked and bit his lip gently. Deidara pushed his blonde hair from his face and grinned at me.

"Hey Itachi, yea?"

"Hmm?"

"…Would you like to go…out with me?"

"You mean like date?"

"Yea." I smiled and kissed him gently.

"Okay." Deidara broke into a grin and hugged me tightly. I smirked lightly and lay my head on his shoulder. Deidara lifted me into his arms and easily set me in his lap. I sighed in comfort feeling content. Deidara kissed the top of my head and we sat in silence. The door opened and Konan walked in. She stopped short surprised no doubt by the fact that Deidara and I were cuddling but she quickly brushed it off.

"Guys we have a meeting." She told us. We nodded and Konan left shaking her head and muttering some incoherent under her breath.

**Deidara's POV**

You and I walked hand in hand into the meeting room. Hidan and Kakuzu were at their regular places sucking face. Zetsu stood leaning against the wall. Tobi and Kisame were sitting in their new place holding hands. Kisame and the others looked up at us in shock as we sat down cuddled together. I shot Kisame a triumphant smirk which he returned with a scowl. Leader sama stood up looked at us surprised then blinked as he began speaking.

"Orochimaru is now dead." Their was a hush of shock and relief among all of us.

"Itachi, your brother killed him." He continued. You gave a tiny and proud smirk before it disappeared all together. I smiled and kissed the back of your neck and you let out a small purr of pleasure. I heard Kisame grit his teeth and I stuck my tongue out at him and grinned victoriously. You raised an eyebrow at me before looking back to Leader Sama who continued to ramble on about precautions and future missions and other boring shit.

When the meeting ended Leader Sama and Konan disappeared into their offices and we all went on our way.

"Hey blondie Weaselette are you guys together now?" Hidan asked in a loud voice using our usual nicknames…besides bitches. I turned and put a hand on my hip.

"Yea, why?" I asked with a challenging look in my eyes. Tobi stopped to watch the drama unfold and Kisame grit his teeth glaring at you.

"Oh… 'cause isn't Weaselette with Fishbreath?"

"No. Kisame decided to be an asshole and cheat on him with Tobi, then try to rape him, and _then_ try to turn it around and blame everything on Itachi, yea." I answered. Hidan looked at Kisame in shock while Kakuzu let out a sigh and walked toward their room. Kisame glared at me angrily before wrapping an arm around Tobi and kissing him. The pair walked off, while we stayed in the meeting room staring at each other. You frowned at me slightly indicating that you were not comfortable with me speaking about what had happened between you and Kisame. I took your hand and squeezed it gently causing you to smile slightly. We walked to his room and I opened the door. It was empty so we went in and sat on your bed. I lay back and stared at the ceiling while you sat stiffly wringing your hands in your lap. You turn and look at me.

"Why do you even want to date me? I thought you hated me and wanted to kill me?" You ask. I reach up and gently run a hand through your silky hair.

"I love you Itachi, yea. I _did_ want to kill you but now I can't imagine myself ever hurting you." I responded staring at you. You nod slightly and turn away from me. You watch me quietly then smile softly before looking at the wall.

"…Why would Kisame hurt me like that?" You ask in a small pain laced voice. I gently smile at you trying to look comforting.

"He did all that to you because he's an asshole and doesn't know what he's missing when he's banging Tobi." I reply. You nod slightly and brush the hair away from your eyes.

"Was it really so terrible for me to want to remain a virgin?" You whisper. I shake my head.

"No, it was your choice and he should have understood it, yea." I reply. You lay against me and kiss my neck softly, your eyes staring into mine.

"Thank you Deidara." You murmur and close your eyes.

**Kisame's POV**

Tobi and I lay on his bed. We are both naked and spent. I smile as I stare at his pale naked body. His mask is off and his eyes meet. They are a deep charcoal; much different from Itachi's, yet at the same time, very alike. Tobi runs his lips down my jar and I wrap an arm loosely around his waist.

"Love ya Fishy." Tobi giggles. I grimace and kiss him deeply.

"Love you too lollipop head." We lay back and finish catching our breath. There is a knock at the door. Tobi and I cover ourselves up and Pein walks in.

"Kisame you and Itachi have a mission. Same for you and Deidara Tobi." Pein closes the door behind him I grit my teeth at the thought of going on a mission with Itachi. Tobi gives me a goofy smile and skips out of the bed and dresses himself quickly. I watch him leave and get up and dress myself sluggishly. Once I'm dressed I trudge out of the bedroom and into the hall where the rest of the Akatsuki are waiting. Deidara stands against the wall holding Itachi's hand. Itachi is gazing at the wall blankly. Pein watches our group silently before stepping forward and handing us out missions Itachi is handed the details and he regards it quickly before turning to me.

"We are to leave within the hour." He informs me in a quiet whispery voice. I nod stiffly and read the information quickly.

All it is, is an assassination mission. Nothing big or exciting. I wish I could convince Pein to allow Me to switch groups so I can be with Tobi, but Pein would never allow it. Itachi and I go to our room to pack our things. Tobi comes in and kisses me deeply on the mouth. I pull him close and whisper loving things into his ear and he gives me a adorably goofy grin. Deidara comes in and he and Itachi just gaze at each other silently. Not touching not kissing, just watching. Suddenly Deidara cups Itachi's little chin in his palm and he leans forward placing a chaste kiss on Itachi's for head. Itachi gives him a tiny shy smile. I tear my eyes away from them and finish packing. After awhile Deidara is gone and Itachi packs his belongings and we set out.

This is going to be the longest three day mission of my life…

**So I'll stop it there for now and continue it later. I hope you like it so far and happy birthday to Itachi-chan! I finally updated 'cause of him!**


	9. The Revelation

**Deidara's POV**

Our missions are finally over. Tobi had been a little difficult to deal with, but nothing compared to the arguments that erupted between you and Kisame. When you two returned you were in tears, your eyes red with the Sharringan and Kisame looked furious and dizzy. I'm betting you used it on him. You glanced at me quickly and nodded stiffly before following Kisame into Pein's office. When he came out you seemed at ease and you even smiled at me; making my heart flutter at seeing that and I felt my face heat up. We're in my room one my bed. My head is on your lap and you're stroking your fingers through my hair. I purr and catch you smirk at me slightly. I reach up and touch your face gently.

'How bad was the mission?" I ask. You turn and stare blankly at the wall, eyes unfocused. When you turned back to me your face was unreadable. I feared you were going to get angry with me but instead you let out a soft sigh and kiss my forehead gently.

"It was…unnerving." You say slowly. I frown and sit up staring at you. I think you're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is.

"How so?" I ask. You smile bitterly and lay back on the bed face once again unreadable. Finally you turn to me eyes tired.

"Well, it seems that we could agree on nothing." Itachi said glancing at me with a faint smirk. I continue to stare at you but not knowing what exactly to say.

"So…so he didn't…didn't hurt you at all, yeah?" I ask. You stare at me silently your pretty face blank. Then after a moment you shook your head and I sighed in relief. You closed your eyes and let out a soft sigh. My hand shakily reached for you and I lay my hand against your flushed cheek. You look up at me and your lips twitch for a second into a soft smile. You sit up and walk to the door with a frown.

"What's wrong, yeah?" I ask also standing and walking to you. You turn to me eyes worried. I reach out and stroke your face lovingly. Your eyes meet mine then he looks away your eyes on the floor.

"It's nothing Deidara." You reply softly. I continue to gaze ay you but I nod and kiss you on the lips feeling a jolt of electricity pass between us. I pull back and we stare at each other silently for a moment before you turn and leave me alone in my little room.

-

**Itachi's POV**

**-**

I pad down the dimly lit hallway until I reach my room. I open the door and see Tobi lying on my bed without Kisame. Or should I say Madara. Madara looks at me silently and stands up. I feel like running all of a sudden, but I stand my ground wanting an explanation from my elder.

"Hello Itachi-San." Madara said with a faintly mocking tone in his voice. I stare up at him eyes narrowed slightly before nodding slightly.

"Hello sensei." I reply stiffly. Madara cocks his head to the side with an innocent expression on his lying face.

"Is something wrong?" He asks in a fake confused voice. I glare at him and try to keep my temper but I'm rather positive I'm failing. Madara has a smug look on his face and I want to scratch it off so badly. I turn to my dresser and grab some of my hand lotion and realize half of it is empty.

"What happened to my lotion?" I ask turning to Madara. Madara's smile broadens.

"We couldn't find the lube so we used the next best thing." I stare at him horrified and at my lotion. I throw it in the trash and rummage through my drawer grabbing my unopened bottle. The door opens and Kisame enters the room and stops short when he sees me. We glower at each other before he goes and kisses Madara…oh wait "Tobi" and I put the lotion on my hands. Mmmm. Mango. Tobi giggles loudly and wraps his arms around Kisame who smiles at him. I spot an open condom on my bed and feel light headed. I turn to the happy pair disgusted.

"You used my bed?" I ask. Kisame glances at me and the bed and then at me and smirks cruelly.

"Well it's not like you'll ever use it." He replies making Tobi laugh. I feel my throat tighten and I smirk and Kisame.

"Well not with you anyway. I'd rather be with a man that can please me." I say smugly. Kisame's face darkens and he steps toward me menacingly. I stand my ground glaring at the taller male with as much hatred as I can muster. The door opens again and Deidara steps in looking at Kisame and me surprised then he glares at Kisame and steps toward me with a tender smile that makes my face burn. I walk to him smiling and he kisses me sweetly on the lips. Deidara wraps an arm around my waist and leads me out of my room. I inwardly smirk at the looks on Kisame's and Madara's faces.

We walk into the living room where Hidan and Kakuzu are making out on the couch. They're making loud, slurping noises which makes me think that they're trying to inhale each others faces. I look at Deidara who seems to be thinking the same thing. We leave them to kiss and head outside. Its dawn and we head to the lake and sit at the edge staring at the sky. My eyes suddenly loose focus and I blink rapidly trying to gain it back Deidara glances at me and sighs.

"It's your eyes isn't it?" He asks softly. I nod and he reaches toward me stroking my face and gazing into my eyes. I lean forward and kiss him softly.

"Thank you Deidara." I whisper softly eyes downcast and shaded by my hair.

"For what, yeah?" Deidara asks. I smile and cuddle against his side.

"For everything." Suddenly a decision has been made in my head and I turn to Deidara my eyes staring into his sapphire ones.

"Deidara?"

"Yes Itachi?' I take a breath while he watches me and I take his hand and place it against my chest. I smile at him my heart beating rapidly in my chest. But I know I can't and I won't back down and change my mind. Deidara has been my savior and protector ever since the incident and he is now my one and only. The love of my life. If any one deserved it, it was him.

"I-I want you to take my virginity."

**I know it's short and most likely suckish but I really needed to update. I hope you like it so far and I'm sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as I could some…some stuff has come up. I'll try to write a lemon in this story but I'll probably suck at it and mess the whole story up. Anyway love you and please review for Itachi-San!!!**


	10. Innocence

Psycho Itachi ()

This is stupid. How could you think that Deidara's hatred obsession with  
Itachi can turn into love? Have you ever even hated anyone before?? Seriously,  
this is particularly why I hate yaoi. IT'S A BUNCH OF RETARDED CRACK!!

**Get over your self! It makes you look like a real coward when you can't even sign in to tell me what you think! I didn't make you read this so get over yourself! You're entitled to your own opinion but you don't need to be a jerk. If anyone else agrees with them feel free to tell me, but please in a nicer way.**

**Anyway thanks to all my nice reviewers and this is for you guys! I love you! I would comment all of your but there's lots and I'm not got with lot's of stuff XD I hope you like it! Any questions just ask! XD**

**Deidara's POV**

I stare at you in shock and pull back eyes wide. You continue to gaze at me biting your lip nervously. I open my mouth to say something but I don't know what to say.

"A-are you sure Itachi, yea?" I finally sputter out. You nod.

"Yes…I'm ready and you deserve it more than anyone." You reply staring at me your dark eyes boring into mine. I stroke the side of your face and continue to stare at you. Finally I smile and kiss you softly.

"Thank you Itachi." I whisper. You smile and stand up.

"Tomorrow night okay?" You ask. I nod and smile as I stand up. We walk into the base and I walk you to your room. When you're at your door you turn and kiss me passionately on the lips. I yelp in surprise then kiss you back hungrily holding you against my chest. We pull back and you smirk sexily before stepping into your room and closing the door.

-That night-

I lay in my bed half asleep. But when I do sleep, I dream of you. And they aren't sweet and romantic. In my dreams I hurting you and you're crying and asking me why I'm doing this to you.

_Small whimpers break the heavy silence of the dimly lit room. You lay on the bed. Naked and exposed. Tears course down your cheeks and an unknown person licks them away laughing. You try to pull away but the person stops you._

"_P-Please why are you doing this?" You whisper in a broken voice. The person chuckles and bites you roughly causing you to gasp in pain. You whimper softly and the person smiles cruelly. His face comes into view and it's me._

_I'm hurting you…_

_I'm doing this…_

I wake with a start and breathe deeply. Tobi and Kisame are asleep on the other bed. I glance at Kisame as he holds Tobi protectively. The way he used to hold Itachi. I get to my feet and Tobi wakes up along with Kisame.

"Where you going sempai?" Tobi asks. I ignore him and make a face at Kisame before walking out of the room. I think about going to your room, but I can't face you. Not now. Instead I walk into the living room and end up passing out on the couch.

**Kisame's POV**

Tobi and I wake up. Deidara's not in his room so we make out for awhile and head into the living room. Deidara's asleep on the couch and Hidan and Kakuzu are snickering at him. Moments later Itachi glides into the room and I bit my lip in fear of saying or doing something. Itachi cocks his head at Deidara before sighing and walking to where the brat's asleep. He kneels down and gently nudges his arm. Deidara doesn't move and Itachi's nose wrinkles the way it does when he's frustrated. Itachi shoves Deidara off the couch and Deidara wakes with a start. He glances up at Itachi and grins. I watch Itachi smile and lean down kissing Deidara gently. Deidara get's to his feet and glances at me before smiling brightly at Itachi. Itachi takes his hand and the two walk off. Deidara looks over his shoulder and sticks his tongue out at me. I grit my teeth and take a menacing step toward him, but Tobi grabs my arm stopping me.

"Don't Kisame; he's just trying to annoy you." I nod and wrap my arms around his shoulder. He smiles up at me and I smile back kissing him softly.

**Itachi's POV**

It's almost night and I'm nervously waiting for Deidara. We plan on using my room. His is too trashed. Deidara said he wanted tonight to be special and that did not include dirty socks and underwear lying about. I sit on the edge of my bed and gaze around the room. Will I be different when I lose it? Will I change? Will Deidara enjoy himself? I know he's used to being uke from Sasori; and although I never thought I'd ever lose it to Deidara let alone as his uke, I'm excited I'm also nervous. _Very, _nervous. Uchiha's shouldn't get nervous. But, I've always been different from them. I can't sit still. I get up and pace the room biting my lip. My eyes dart to the window. The sun is setting. It's almost time. I close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing.

_In, Out, In Out, In, Out…_

I frown and push my hair back from my face. I'll be fine. No need to panic. I nearly jump when the door opens and Deidara stands at the entrance smiling nervously. Behind him I can see Hidan who cat calls.

_Hmm…_Deidara must have told him. Deidara closes the door and we stand in awkward silence. My eyes stay on the ground as does his. At least I'm not the only one nervous…

"Sooo…" Deidara starts quietly watching me with anxious blue eyes. My lips twitch into a smile which he returns. He makes the first over and walks toward me. I glance up at him suddenly very anxious. Deidara notices and takes my hand gently in him.

"It's okay Itachi; I'll be gentle, yeah." He smiles beautifully and I nod. He gently leads me to the bed and we sit down gazing at each other. Deidara smiles and kisses me before removing his shirt. After a moment I do the same. My hands are shaking so bad and Deidara looks at me surprised. He takes off his remaining clothes and stands naked and gorgeous. I can't go further and sit still shaking my head down, so he won't see my face.

"Here…Let me help." Deidara coos. I allow him to pull off my pants and boxers blushing like a girl. He stands back and looks at me. I hope he likes what he sees. He apparently does because he smiles and leans over me kissing me gently along my jaw and throat. I lay back allowing him control and he gently strokes my face. He puts his fingers in front of my face and tells me to suck them. I raise an eyebrow but do as I'm told. Once he's satisfied he takes his hand away and smiles at me. I shyly smile back. Deidara's blonde hair trails down my chest as he kisses me gently. I wrap my arms around his tan lean shoulders and pull him against myself. Deidara grins and I feel his hand move between my legs. I wince a bit when he enters with two fingers. He stretches me for awhile. Then he smiles and pulls out making me feel oddly empty.

"You ready, yeah?" He asks. I nod and smile up at him.

"Yes."

**Deidara's POV**

I stare down at you and cup your cheek lovingly while you smile shyly up at me. I kiss your for head and grin comfortingly. All, thoughts of hurting you gone. While still kissing you I position myself and thrust into you to the hilt. Your scream of pain is muffled by my lips and you arch your back in pain fingers digging into my back tears streaming down your flushed cheeks.

'Shhh, shhh it's okay." I whisper. You gulp and nod holding onto me tightly. I began to thrust gently at first then I begin to speed up. You're so tight and warm. I moan and after a moment you moan as well arching up into me. I thrust wildly matching your thrusts. Our moans mingle and you let out a groan of ecstasy. You wrap your legs around me pulling me closer and we kiss passionately. You come before I do moaning loudly and falling back against the bed eyes half open. I come immediately after you filling you and fall beside you. We pant. Both of us covered in sweat. I smile at you and pull you close kissing your neck softly.

"H-how did you like it?' I pant. You look up at me and smile tiredly.

"It was…amazing." You whisper. I smile and hold you close to my chest feeling your heart beat rapidly. You fall asleep against me, and I smile softly kissing you again.

"I love you Itachi." I whisper slowly falling asleep as well.

**Itachi's POV**

I wake up soar but satisfied. Are you supposed to feel different when you lose your virginity? Other worldly perhaps? I don't feel much different but sore. Very sore. I sit up and rub my eyes looking around. Deidara's gone. I get to my feet wincing in pain. I slowly pull some clothes on and walk out of my room and into the kitchen. I'm greeted by Hidan's large grin and I glare at him. Deidara's sitting at the table he smiles at me and my face softens. I walk over to him and we kiss.

"How you feeling, yeah?" Deidara asks softly. I grimace.

"I'm sore." I confess softly. Deidara smiles. He wraps his arm around me and I sit gingerly on his lap. Hidan grins and watches us his purple eyes wide with excitement. I ignore him and kiss Deidara softly. Deidara smiles proudly the whole morning obviously pleased with himself. I can't help but be happy too.

-

Later he and Mada- "Tobi" go on a mission and they won't be home for three days. I decide to stay in my room and relax until I'm not so sore. I sit on my bed reading and eating skittles. The door opens and I look up to see Kisame. He stands at the door awkwardly looking at me. I glance up at him curiously. He stares at his feet.

"Sooo." He begins. I stay quiet waiting for him to continue. He glances at me and sighs softly rubbing the back of his head in the old habit of his.

"I…I heard you lost your…um virginity to…..Deidara." He mumbles. My face burns and I look at my lap.

"Yeah…" I don't miss Kisame's hurt expression.

"Why him?" He whispers. I stare at him as his hands shake. He looks at me and sighs.

"Was it because I don't look good enough?" He asks.

"Kisame…" I whisper standing up.

"No! Don't Kisame me! I was with you since you pretty much joined the Akatsuki and I got nothing out of it! B-But you get with Deidara and you pretty much hand it over to him! Why...Why…what does he have that I don't?" Kisame whispers. I walk toward him my hand out. He doesn't pull back and allows me to hug him.

"Kisame you're my first love and you'll always be dear to me." I whisper softly stroking his hair gently. Kisame shakes and sits down.

"Please Itachi…come back to me…I'll take care of you. I swear." He mutters. I ignore his pleas and continue to hold him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

"I'll always love you Itachi…always." Kisame mutters eyes shining with unshed tears. I feel a stab of guilt in my chest and I kiss him softly.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" I ask. Kisame looks down at me surprised.

"What?" He asks softly.

"I want to make it up to you…is there any way I can?' I whisper.

**What do you think Itachi should do for Kisame? I already have a pretty good idea; I just want your input. Dei and Ita still need to get into a fight so I need ideas that may piss off Dei. Love you!**


	11. Deidara's Hatred

Itachi's POV

Kisame kissed me. He kissed me like he had never kissed me before with so much love and passion I instantly sank into his touch. He drew me onto his lap and I straddled him kissing him back with as much intensity for a split second I swear I could have seen someone watching us but the next moment I looked the eyes were gone. Kisame lay back on the bed and I slipped my hands up his shirt feeling his muscles. His hands grabbed my ass squeezing it and I moaned softly as we kissed. He yanked his shirt off and I began to unbutton my pants. Soon we were both naked and Kisame lay over me smiling down at me.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. I smiled and kissed him of the shoulder. His hand traveled to my thigh and I let out a shaky gasp when he touched me. Suddenly Deidara's face appeared in my mind and the lust and passion for Kisame disappeared. When he felt me suddenly stiffen he looked down at me worried.

"Itachi?" He pulled back letting me sit up. I stared up at him.

"I…I'm sorry Kisame I can't do this I-I just can't." I expected Kisame to be upset but he smiled sadly and sat up letting me pull my clothes on. I pulled my shirt over my head and stared at Kisame.

"I'm sorry." Kisame grinned.

"Hey it's okay Itachi. I understand." Kisame stood and got dressed. I watched him eyes filled with pain. Kisame leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll always love you Itachi. If you ever need me, I'll be there." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you 'Same." Kisame gives me a final smile and leaves the room.

-

Deidara's POV

I returned to base thinking of you. I see Zetsu who walks toward me frowning. He stops in front of me blocking my path. I grimace and cross my arms over my chest sighing.

"What's up Zetsu, yeah?"

"Are you and Itachi-san dating?" He asks sharply staring down at me. I nod grinning. Zetsu stares at me and I begin to feel uncomfortable. Why was he asking?

"What?" I ask.

"I…I just. I saw him and Kisame having sex." I stared at him and shook my head laughing thinking it was just a joke. Zetsu didn't laugh with me. I frowned at him.

"Don't joke like that, yeah!"

"Deidara-san I'm not joking. Pein had sent me to tell Itachi-san he had a mission and he was in bed naked kissing Kisame-san."

"I don't believe you." Zetsu's frown deepened.

"Why would I lie to you Deidara-san?"

"'Cause you're a freak!" I snapped angrily. Zetsu crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait…H-he wouldn't cheat on me…he loves me!" I yell stuttering fearfully. Zetsu sighs.

"Check his neck he's got a huge ass hickey from Kisame to prove it." He replies and disappeared under ground. I stare at the place he had been. I sigh in annoyance and walk inside the base. I walk to your room and open the door. You're sitting on your bed painting your nails you look up and smile at me. I smile back and walk toward you swooping down and kissing your lips softly. You smile and wrap your arms around me.

"How was the mission?" You ask softly. I idly twirl your hair in my fingers and sniff your hair. You think just to smell your hair, but it was also to smell for sex. There was none. Maybe Zetsu had lied. But then my eyes landed on a purplish bite mark on the base of your throat. I suddenly stand and you look up at me confused.

"Dei? What's wrong?" You ask. I point to your neck.

"So you and Kisame _did_ get cozy when I was gone, yeah!" You suddenly look guilty.

"I-I'm sorry Deidara."

"Sorry!? What the fuck Uchiha!? You think that will make it better!? _I'm sorry?_ What the fucking hell!" I yell angrily. You clench your hands in your lap.

"I know Dei. I'm so sorry." You say calmly. I raise my fist and slam it on the bed.

"You just had to go and fuck him! What? Ya couldn't choose between us, you leg spreading whore!?" I scream.

"Wait! Dei I didn't have sex with him!"

"Oh, what ever slut!"

"Deidara! Please calm down. You don't need to make a fool of yourself." You chide. I begin to shake enraged.

"I don't need to calm down Uchiha! I have every right to be angry!" You stand up frowning.

"Deidara, I understand you're upset. But that does not give you the right to insult me. Now sit down and let's talk." I turn away afraid I may attack you.

"No Itachi, why don't you go sit down. In fact why don't you lay down for Kisame? Or are you usually on all fours?" I reply bitterly. You glare at me and turn away.

"Fine then Deidara." I storm out of your room and charge into my own room ignoring Tobi and land face down on my bed.

Itachi's POV

I sigh sadly and sit on the edge of my bed staring at my lap. Guilt fills me up making me feel sick. I lie down and close my eyes in frustration. I'm not a whore. I just made a mistake. Everyone makes them. Even Madara made plenty of them in his lifetime. I'm not immune to failure. My eyes close and I fall asleep. I'm woken up several hours later. There's a meeting. I trudge down the hall and come into the meeting room. Deidara is sitting by the door arms crossed over his chest scowling. I timidly stand by him. He ignores me. I don't blame him. Leader Sama addresses the fact that my precious little brother has formed a group and he is now coming after me. It's almost time. I can feel it. Deidara suddenly speaks up saying he wants to kill Sasuke because _he_ had wanted to be the one to kill Orochimaru.

He's acting quite childishly acting like no more than a boy. Acting like a 16 year old. Acting rashly and immaturely like my brother. I quickly glare at Deidara who narrows his eyes at me. Kisame watches us confused. Kisame really wants me to be happy. Even if it's not with him. I can't help but feel my heart swell with compassion for the man I used to love.

After the meeting Kisame approaches me and out of the corner of my eye, I see Deidara storm out of the room angrily. I look up at my partner.

"Is everything okay with you and Deidara?" He asks with real concern. I sigh and shake my head.

"He thinks we have had sex."

"But…all we did is make out…who told him?" Kisame asks. I shrug my shoulders and Kisame's face suddenly hardens.

"Itachi, Tobi told me something."

"Told you what?" I ask curiously. Kisame sighs.

"Tobi and I broke up. While we were fighting he screamed that he and Deidara had planned to break us up." I raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Kisame?"

"I mean that they pitted us against each other. Deidara had Tobi seduce me so Deidara could have you." I look at Kisame in disbelief. Yet, I've always seemed to know. Why would Deidara's vendetta against me turn to love? When Kisame and I had begun to fight Deidara always seemed to be on the side lines goading us on and making us fight. He knew exactly what was happening between us and knew exactly ho to hurt us.

I sit down and put my head in my hands taking a deep breath. I need my valium. I can't sleep without it. _He_ took it. Not only that but I was foolish enough to love him and give him my virginity. Kisame sits by me and put a hand on my arm.

"You okay Itachi?" He asks softly. I nod and smile bitterly. Kisame lets out a soft sigh and stands up.

"If you need to talk, you know where I am." Kisame finally says. He walks out of the room leaving me alone and very much confused.

Deidara's POV

I know where I'm going…

I'm going to find him…

And when I find him…

No one, not even Itachi can stop me…

My ultimate revenge…

I'm going to once again get revenge on Itachi for cheating on me…

I'm going to break his heart, as he broke mine…

I'm going to _kill_ Sasuke…

**Okay the end's kinda Kill Billish but nothing I can do. Just a few more chapters and I'll be done with this story and work on Silent Screamer's sequel as well as a new story You're Cute When You Scream. It's going to be a SasuIta.**


	12. Dead

This Fanfic is winding down but it's not over yet!

Deidara's POV

Tobi and I are out. It gives me an excuse to find Sasuke. Tobi walks beside me chattering happily and skipping. I ignore him as best I can. He has no clue what I'm going to do. Not that it matters.

"Sempai, what's up?" Tobi asks. I ignore him and he falls quiet and follows me like a lost twiddles his thumbs and looks at me.

"Sempai?"

"WHAT, Tobi!?" I snap. Tobi giggles.

"Tobi was a bad boy." He said. I rose an eyebrow.

"How so?" I ask. Tobi grins.

"I told Kisame –san about our plan.' I instantly understand.

"YOU WHAT!" I scream aiming a fist at Tobi who ducks cowering.

"Tobi's sorry sempai!" He wailed. I shoved him.

"You ruined everything you brat!" I snarled sounding like Sasori –danna. Tobi whimpers and covers his head.

"Why do you care sempai? You and Itachi are over." He points out. I punch him in the shoulder eyes narrowed.

"You had no right to say anything, yea!" I snarl. Tobi backs away looking sheepish.

"Tobi's sorry." He repeats. I glare at hi and walk ahead.

"Hn, Come on." Later, finally, I find Sasuke who demands where you are. I grit my teeth.

This brat has no respect. I had been hoping he would be polite like you, but no. He was arrogant and rude. He looks like you though. He's around your height but with a slightly more muscular body. I glare at the little troll who looks at me impatiently. He wants to find you. But I can't let that happen. I know you want him to find you. But you're not going to be killed by this brat. You will never see him again! We fight. We fight l ike cats and dogs and I imagine it's you. I'm sure I can beat him. He's a pesky brat in way over his duck ass head. I'll beat him.

Tobi hides on the side lines watching us. His expression unreadable under his damn mask. He was strong. No doubt about that. But, still no match for me and he'll be nothing compared to you. I see his eyes. Your eyes and it fills me with hate. Those cold emotionless eyes that mocks me and my precious art! I'll teach him to disrespect me. And when I'm finished with him I'll teach you! I smirk and began to laugh putting the clay in my mouth. I'll kill him, and then I'll go after you, once he's gone nothing will stay in my way and he can't hurt you and you'll be safe…You'll be…safe. My mood changes. I'll kill the brat and myself to protect you and keep you safe forever to live your life. I stand very still as I realize that I know longer care what happens to me. All that's on my mind is you. I can save you. I can take away the boy who's trying to take you away. Once he's gone you'll be safe. And, I'll die loving you. /P

I dodge him. Then I begin to laugh crazily as black covers me body. He stares at me horrified as my art sets it's self.

I'm sorry Itachi…

I love you…

"Art is…A BANG!"

-

Itachi's POV

I sit up and frown. Kisame glances at me with an eyebrow in the air.

"You okay?" He asks. I nod at him and he returns to his mission report. I lay against the pillows frowning deeply. Kisame looks up as I leave and I smile warmly at him. I exit the room only to come face t face with Zetsu. I step back.

"Itachi-san, Leader-sama wants a word with everyone. Please get Kisame-san." His white half says while his black half glares at me silently. I walk into my room and Kisame looks up.

"What is it?" He asks.

"A meeting." I reply. He stands and the two of us walk into the extraction chamber. Leader-sama is on his appointed finger and he nods at us as we enter. We get on our fingers and wait for leader-sama to begin.

"Deidara is dead," I feel my throat tighten "Sasuke Uchiha has also perished." I fall silent and keep my expression void of emotion. The meeting ended and I walked silently to my room and curled on my bed. Once there I let the tear gates loose and cried until I felt my heart break and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up several hours later. The room was darkened and I glanced at the clock with my blinding eyes. I can't see the time. It must be late. I stand up and feel my way to the bathroom. Once there I draw a bath as hot as it an be and step in and sit down in the water staring at my reflection.

"Why...why did you do this?" I whisper softly. I curl into myself not wanting to cry. I fail and tears stream down my cheeks. I buried my face into my legs and trembled with my silent sobs. I hear a knock on the door and look up.

"Y-yeah?" I call.

"Itachi. It's Kisame can I come in?"

"Yes." I reply not caring who saw me. Kisame opens the door and stops when he sees me. His eyes well with compassion and he gently closes the door behind him.

"Oh Itachi." He whispers before kneeling at my side and taking my hand in his. I stare up at him and try to talk but all that comes out is a sob and I bury my face into his chest. Kisame softly shushes me and strokes my damp back.

"Shhh, shhh it's all right Itachi." He murmurs. I attempt to smother my sobs and Kisame gently strokes my hair. He stands and grabs a purple towel before returning to my side and scooping me out of the now cold water. He wraps the towel around me and carries me to our room gently laying me on my bed.

"T-thank you Kisame." I whisper. Kisame smiles at me and kisses my for head.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs. He stands up and goes to his bed and lies down.

"I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Okay."

-

We have a mission. Kisame asked me if I wanted to sit this one out. I didn't. So we went on our mission and went into a cave for shelter. When the rain began to fall I walked into it ignoring Kisame's chiding remarks of getting sick. I know Sasuke's not dead. But Deidara's gone. My love. I close my eyes knowing it is almost time.

A week later I meet up with my brother. My little love. He's grown so much. I'm so proud of him. This is our last fight. He attacks and I fight back as though knowing I'll win. I won't. It's time. We fight on large rocks and Sasuke gains the upper hand as my eyesight goes. He's going to win. Finally. He'll kill me. I have him against the wall and he stares at me eyes huge. I smile at his fuzzy shape and poke him in the fore head one last time.

"Sorry Sasuke, this is the last time."

-

Deidara's POV

-

I lived...

I didn't die...

But the brat is. Now i can go to Itachi and be with him. We'll be together. Safe and in love. I head toward the akatsuki base. When i get inside Zetsu is sitting on the couch. He stares at me with an open mouth.

"Where's Itachi?" I ask. Zetsu's face falls.

"Dei...he's gone."

"Gone? Gone where? On a mission?" I ask. Zetsu shakes his head.

"No, he's dead." My skin goes cold.

"Dead?" I whisper. Zetsu nods and points the the infirmary.

"He's in there." Zetsu says before sinking underground. I stand shocked before charging for the infirmary. I slam the door open and my eyes go to my lover. He's lying bloody and dirty on the cold metal bed. My legs shake.

"Itachi..."

I go to him and fall to my knees in front of him. I cup his pale cold face and kiss him.

"I-I...I tried...H-how could this happen..." I mutter brokenly. I sit on the gurney with Itachi's little body in my arms. I hold him to my chest and cry.

"I-Itachi...I'm sorry..."

-

Okay end of what ever chapter this is...


	13. Dirty Little Secret

**I made a poll people. There were six yeses for the threesome and zero noes. I'm sorry if some of you didn't want this but you could have voted. Thanks to everyone who did.**

"He's not dead." A voice muttered from behind me. I spin around to see Kisame standing at the door frowning.

"What are you talking about, yea?!"

"He's alive." Kisame replied walking toward me. I hold you to my chest glaring at Kisame.

"Get away from me Kisame!" I growl. Kisame ignores me and kneels down. He pushes your hair from his face exposing your neck. There's a type of message on it. It's a clone. The clone poofs away and I jump to my feet.

"Then where's Itachi, yea!?" Kisame stood and motioned for me to follow him. I grudgingly followed arms crossed. He leads me down the hall and into his and Itachi's room. once there he leads me to the dresser and pushes it away.

"Umm Kisame..."

"Shhh follow me." Kisame replies. He pushes on a piece of the wall and the wall vanishes showing a long staircase. I hide my shock and follow him into the darkness. How in the hell did this staircase even appear? I have no clue. Yet I follow the shark. At the bottom of the stairs there's a room with a candle for light. There's a small cot with large fluffy blankets. Kisame leads me to it and gently removes the blanket revealing you.

I feel my heart skip a beat.

I all but jump toward you until Kisame grabs my arm.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yell.

"Shut up!" kisame hisses.

"WHY!?" I demand loudly. Kisame grabs me by the throat silencing me.

"No one knows he's alive. If they did he could be in grave danger. Keep your voice down." I fall silent and sit beside you.

"How is he?" I ask.

"Drugged to lessen the pain." Kisame replies. he gently takes a damp rag and places it on your flushed forehead. I nod and stare at you.

"How long has he been out?" I ask.

"All day. He was awake long enough to regard me before passing back out." Kisame mutters eyes far away. I frown.

"You saved him?"

"He was dying. Zetsu was ordered to eat him but I convinced him to leave Itachi alone. When he was out of sight I made a clone and took the real Itachi down here." I close my eyes and gently run my fingers through your hair.

"That was...good of you." Kisame grunts in reply.

"It wasn't for you. It was for him." The shark snaps. I nod and look down awkwardly.

"Do you...still love him?" I ask.

"More then you will ever know." Kisame replies softly. I close my eyes.

"So what are you gonna do?" I ask.

"Get him to safety as soon as possible." Kisame replied brutally. I winced slightly and touched your cheek.

"I love him so much." I whisper.

"Then why did you hurt him like that!?" Kisame demanded. i glare at the shark.

"Me? What about you?! Or did you forget that you tried to rape him? Twice!" Kisame glares at me and stands up his hands balled into fists.

"I t was a mistake!"

"It was two!" I retort. Kisame growls.

"I love him and took care of him! You ruined everything!" Kisame snarled.

"Fuck you, you ugly fish!" I replied. Kisame grabbed his samehada and I grabbed a bomb, when---

"Kisame?...Dei?" Came a soft voice. We both turned to see you staring at us looking tired.

"Itachi." Kisame whispered pushing past me and kneeling at your side. You stare up at him and smile weakly.

"Am I dead?" You ask.

"No. Deidara's here." Kisame whispers stroking your hair. You look at me in confusion. Your eyes are white. You're blind now.

"Dei..."

"I'm alive, yeah." I whisper and kneel on your other side. You stare up at me your eyes glassy.

"How...?" You whisper. I shrug and then grin.

"A clone." You nod and close your eyes.

"I'm so tired." You whisper. Kisame smiles apologetically.

"That's the pain medication." You glance at me. I take your hand and kiss it.

"Itachi please, I love you and I still want you, if you'll have me." I whisper. From the corner of my eye I see Kisame look away. Itachi blinks and looks between us.

'After what you did?" You ask softly. I cringe. Kisame seems to perk up. You turn away from me and close your eyes. Kisame glances at me.

"Umm I'll...I'll go." Kisame says standing. Yo sit looking panicked.

"No Kisame...please stay." Kisame sits down obediently. You relax against the pillows your eyes drooping.

"Where's my brother?" You ask.

"Dead-" I begin.

"He's with Madara." Kisame cuts me off. I turn to Kisame in confusion. You sit up straight.

" He's what?!"

"Itachi sweetie lay down."

"I have to go to him." You retort standing up. Kisame grabs your wrist.

"Itachi your still weak."

"Kisame let me go! I have to go to him!" You reply sharply. Kisame lets go but keeps a hand out to steady you when you stumble. You are naked under the sheet but you wrap it around yourself and limp out of the room. Kisame and I stand and followed you. You race down the hall half naked the sheet slipping down your slender shoulders. We followed you into the lair. You push open the door and we were met with Tobi and Sasuke and three teenagers. They jumped at the noise and stood staring at you in shock. You turn towards Sasuke, your eyes wide.

"Sasuke." You half sob half choke. Sasuke stares at you.

"Itachi..." He whispers. He rushes toward you and you throw your arms around him burying your face into his neck. The blanket falls but Sasuke catches it and rewraps it around your naked body. Then he looks at you unable to speak as you gently stroke your slender fingers through his dark hair. Sasuke stands still eyes wide in shock.

"Your alive..." Sasuke breathes wrapping his arms around you. Kisame holds my arm as we give them space. Your head is against your brother's neck. Your eyes closed. Sasuke is gripping you tightly his eyes trained on your face. Tobi tears his mask from his face. His eyes are red with the sharingan. I stare at him in shock.

"How are you still alive!?" He screams at you. Before we can do anything he's rushing toward you murder in his eyes. Sasuke grabs you and spins around so you're behind him.

"Don't touch him!" Sasuke snarls. Tobi stops glaring at the other Uchiha.

"Get out of my way."

"Go to hell." Sasuke snaps back. Kisame steps forward glaring at Tobi.

"Sasuke we should get your brother somewhere safe." Sasuke nods. He motions for his team to follow. Tobi grits his teeth. But he doesn't try to stop us. We quickly walk out of the base. We walk toward the woods. Sasuke gently wraps the sheet around you tightly. Then he turns to me.

"I thought you were dead." He says rudely. I glare at him.

"Same about you brat!" You lean against him eyes closed. We walk into the forest and Kisame walks behind us incase we are attacked. The guy that looks kind of like Kisame is right in front of him. The tall guy is in the front followed by the girl and I'm in front of you and your brother who is clinging to you. I glance at Kisame who's eyeing Suigetsu warily and can't held but smirk. I watch you and your brother. You're leaning against him while he supports your body so you don't collapse. There's a tender loving protective look in his eyes.

'I assume Madara told you everything." You mutter softly. Sasuke nods dully and closes his eyes for a moment. He stays quiet not meeting your eyes. I'm afraid for what happens next.

* * *

**Kisame's POV**

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Sasuke asks his voice pained. Itachi's unseeing eyes searched his face looking panicked.

"You were so young Sasuke. I wanted you to believe that the Uchiha's died honorable and not like a dirty little secret that was too shameful to retell." Sasuke opens his mouth to reply but shuts it looking pained.

"You...wanted me to kill you."

"Yes that was my hope." Sasuke turned away from Itachi and stared into the distance.

"I can't now...I know the truth...I want revenge on Konaha." Itachi turned to his brother his unseeing eyes narrowed.

"You want to what!?"

"Itachi, they are the reason our clan is gone." Sasuke replied heatedly.

"No. The reason the clan is gone is because of the _clan_. Their greed is what became their downfall." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"So you're blaming our family for the discrimination between us and Konaha!?"

"No Sasuke, I'm simply stating the fact that you can't just go around killing innocent people."

"I need to avenge our clan!"

"And where has revenge already landed you!? You can't go around claiming your avenging them for such a stupid reason. You have no right otouto." Sasuke's hands balled into fists.

"I have no right!? I have EVERY right! Our family is gone because of them!"

"You're acting like an immature child Sasuke, you run into things bigger than you are. My god, you are like father and Madara. Greedy, vengeful and absolutely malicious." Sasuke's eyes bled the sharinngan.

"What did you fucking say!?" He demanded. Itachi turned to his brother his eyes narrowed. Deidara and I tensed as did Sasuke's group.

"I said you're being like father and Madara." Itachi repeated slowly as though Sasuke had brain damage. Sasuke advanced on his brother and I stepped forward along with Deidara. Sasuke's hand produced the chidori. His eyes were murderous. Itachi looked back calmly, still tired from the drugs.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke snarled I sighed inwardly. We're back on square one... Itachi glared at where his brother stood before waving his hand dismissively.

"We've been through this before Sasuke. Get over yourself." Sasuke lunged forward at the same time as I did. Before Sasuke could strike Itachi, I had grabbed Itachi and spun him out of the way and used my free arm to knock Sasuke away. Sasuke glared up at me. Deidara stepped forward taking Itachi's arm.

"Get out of my way. Sasuke growled. I stood above him menacingly.

"If you fucking touch him I'll kill you." I vowed lowly. Sasuke grit his teeth and grabbed his sword.

"Not if I kill you first." He snarled. I took my samehada and smirked. Fine. If he wanted to play that way then I would-----

'Both of you stop." Itachi snapped reaching for my arm his blind eyes narrowed in annoyance. I immediately obeyed. Sasuke glared hatefully at Itachi.

"You killed our clan. I can never forgive you for that." He states. Itachi's eyes search blindly for his. He narrows his eyes further.

"And I can never forgive the clan for their greed." Itachi snapped back. The two glared at each other, silent. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence.

"I guess we're back where we started."

"I guess so." Itachi said in an icy voice. Sasuke glared at Itachi before turning to his group.

"Let's go." He ordered before walking off. The others followed silent and anxious. Itachi began walking in the opposite direction. Deidara and I followed him nervous for his state. Deidara gently reached for Itachi's shoulder but Itachi pulled away his eyes straight ahead.

"Itachi..." I began, but before I could finish Itachi broke down crying falling to his knees. Deidara knelt down and pulled him into his arms while I rubbed his back.

"Shhhh it's going to be okay Itachi, yeah." Itachi sniffles his face hidden by his hair. Deidara strokes Itachi's hair looking torn. I look at the two males. They seem so lost in their grief. Itachi for his pig headed brother and Deidara for Itachi. I don't know what to do to comfort them. Itachi wipes his tears and looks up at me.

"What...what if he gets hurt?" Itachi asks his voice cracking. I watch him unable to give an answer.

"He won't get hurt," Deidara whispers. "He's to much like you to get hurt." Itachi smiles weakly at Deidara and hugs him. Deidara embraces him back. Itachi shrugs him off and pulls me down so I'm on the ground with them. Itachi hugs us both and Deidara glances at me and I at him. We are silent all in each other's arms. Deidara pushes his blonde hair from his face and looks at the sky.

"Come on guys, we need to shelter it's going to rain soon, yeah."

**Sorry it's late it's almost done. I'll work on the threesome scene later. Thanks to everyone who likes this story. You guys are great, have a happy new year and may Jashin bless you this year. It's short I no but this chapter was bugging me so best finish it quickly before it turns to utter crap and you guys are like 'WTF THIS SUCKS!' **

**Has anyone read the new manga? Itachi's in it. I don't think he's real though. It would be great if he was.**


	14. Thank You

There's no POV right now.

_The three males took shelter in a cave. Kisame and Deidara were quick to fall asleep but Itachi was unable to. He currently sat against the cave wall wrapped in the damp blanket staring out of the cave's opening into the rainy forest. His arms wrapped themselves around his legs as he rested his chin on his knees._

_'Sasuke'..._

_His little brother haunted his mind and would not let him rest. Sasuke. Self centered stubborn hot headed Sasuke. His little brother and the most important person in his world. And now he was gone. Once again leaving Itachi feeling as though he had just been slapped. Itachi stood on shaky legs and began to walk toward the mouth of the cave. _

_He needed to find Sasuke..._

_He needed to see his brother..._

_Itachi stopped and glanced down at himself. He couldn't go in just a blanket now could he? Itachi made his way over to where Kisame slept. It would be hard dressing when he was blind but Sasuke was worth it. He grabbed A pair of pants and shakily slipped them on. They were Deidara's by the feel of them and were only slightly large on him. Then he reached around and grabbed. A large shirt. Kisame's. He puts it on and feels around for a cloak grabbing Kisame's which lays in a heap beside the shark nin. He slipped the large cloak on and ran off not bothering to put shoes on. he had a destination in mind and he need to find his brother._

-------------------

Sasuke threw his sword to the ground growling. Stupid Madara. When the elder Uchiha had seen him return he had ben smiling victoriously. Madara probably knew that Itachi and Sasuke would start fighting. Sasuke flopped onto the bed staring at the ceiling.

So what now? Sasuke wondered. Would he destroy Konaha? Or would he go into hiding? Sasuke had no idea.

"Fucking Itachi.." Sasuke muttered. He glared at the ceiling. Why didn't Itachi understand that he _needed_ to do this!? Sasuke glanced around the room. From what Madara had told him this was Kisame's and Itachi's room. He glanced at the messy bed with blue and white sheets and blankets he was laying on then at the other bed which was purple with black sheets. That one was Itachi's. Sasuke got off Kisame's bed and moved toward Itachi's. He lay on his bed wrapping the purple blankets around himself. He inhaled the smell of the blankets. Coconut. Sasuke smiled to himself. Itachi was so girly... Sasuke closed his eyes realizing how tired he was.

What seemed like seconds later he was being woken up by Suigetsu barging into the room yelling his name. Sasuke sat up and growled.

"What!?"

"You're brother's here!" Sasuke sat upright.

"What do you mean he's here!?"

"He's here! Come on!" Sasuke jumped from the bed and followed Suigetsu down into the extraction chamber. Itachi stood near the large hand his blind eyes seeking out his brother. Sasuke stalled for a moment before running toward Itachi. At the last second he pulled back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly. Itachi took a hesitant step toward his brother before backing away slightly.

"I...I came to see you."

"Hn." Sasuke sneered. Itachi's eyes looked pained. He slowly stepped toward his brother who narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"If you're here to tell me not to do it then fuck off." Sasuke snarled. Itachi stared blankly. Sasuke turned ready to leave when he felt a hand tug on his shirt. Sasuke whirled around. Itachi gripped his arms, his blind eyes stared at his younger brother.

"Sasuke you can't kill them."

"Why the fuck not!"

"Because it's not right!" Sasuke growled and grabbed Itachi by the throat. Itachi stilled not struggling as Sasuke lifted him off the ground and slammed him into a wall.

"You can't fucking say that!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi stared at his brother silent blind and broken. Sasuke began to shake.

"You can't...y-you can't..." Sasuke released his brother and sank to the ground trembling. Itachi knelt down and embraced his brother.

"It's okay Sasuke...I'm here, it's okay." Itachi quietly soothed. Sasuke buried his face into Itachi's neck and sobbed clinging to his brother for dear life.

* * *

Kisame woke up with Deidara pressed against his back. The shark sat up and looked around. Itachi was no where to be seen.

"Shit Deidara wake up!"

"Nggg! What do you want fish,yea?"

"Itachi's gone!" Deidara sat up. He quickly looked around.

"Shit did he run off and get lost?" Kisame shook his head.

"I...I think he might be going after his brother." Kisame replied. Deidara stood and began to pack.

"Then we need to go after him." Deidara replied. Kisame nodded and helped him pack. Once they were all set they set out. Kisame walked calmly. He knew Sasuke wouldn't hurt Itachi. Deidara on the other hand was frantic. He squirmed as he walked wanting to yell at Kisame to move faster. Kisame sighed picking up speed to catch up with Deidara. Deidara turned to the shark.

"Come on Kisame! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming I'm coming." Kisame muttered. Deidara bounded forward his slender but muscled legs pumping. Kisame sighed again causing Deidara to grit his teeth.

"Stop huffing and hurry up!" He shouted at the shark. Once again Kisame sighed.

What in the world did Itachi see in this guy? Deidara raced ahead once again impatient. Kisame scowled at the attractive blond. Why did Itachi choose the bastard!? Kisame had always been there for him and suddenly, Itachi's spreading his legs for the guy who used to talk about killing him. It was unfair. Kisame briskly walked up to the blond and grabbed his arm yanking him back.

"Hey what the hell is you're problem,yea!?"

"What the fuck did Itachi see in you!?" Kisame demanded. Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"He saw someone he loves and trusts!" Deidara snapped back wrenching his arm from Kisame's iron grip hold. Kisame glared at the smaller man.

"I don's see how." Kisame growled causing the blond to sneer.

"You tried to rape him. I comforted him." Kisame's eyes lowered to the ground.

"I never wanted to hurt him." Deidara stared at the older man.

"But you did. And all you can do is move on." Kisame closed his eyes for a moment.

"I want to make it up to him."

"You will. He still loves you." Kisame looked up curiously.

"He does?" Deidara shrugged.

"Most likely." Kisame blinked in shock. Deidara walked ahead and after a moment Kisame followed.

"I...ummm wanted to thank you." Kisame began.

"For what,yea?"

"For taking care of Itachi...when I couldn't." Deidara was silent for a moment stunned before nodding softly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi remained on the ground for quite awhile. Sasuke kept his face hidden in his brother's neck. Itachi gently stroked his brother's hair murmuring sweet nothings to the teenager. Sasuke wiped his eyes and glanced around the empty room. His eyes focused on his brother who looked tired.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded sleepily and Sasuke gently knelt down and lifted Itachi into his arms.

"I'll bring you to your room."

"M'kay." Itachi replied sleepily. Sasuke smiled slightly and carried Itachi to his room and lay him on his bed tucking him under his blankets. Sasuke turned to leave but his sleeve was grabbed. Itachi stared up at Sasuke sleepily.

"Don't leave Otouto." Sasuke sat down beside Itachi who closed his eyes and leaned his head against Sasuke's leg.

"Thank you Sasuke." Itachi whispered before slowly falling asleep with his baby brother next to him. Sasuke carefully lay down watching Itachi. It was up to him now. He would protect Itachi and not let any one hurt him ever again. Even if it killed him.

**BLAH! Short I know but it needed an update. Tell me if you like it. I didn't finish it when I had hoped but I refuse to drop it! I love you all!**


	15. Return Of Friends

**There are no more POV's**

Itachi lifted himself up looking at Sasuke's sleeping face. He softly blew into his face causing his brother's nose to wrinkle in frustration. Itachi smiled and blew a little harder.

"Nnnggg!" Sasuke groaned in his sleep swiping his hands at Itachi's face. Itachi pulled back eyes sparkling with glee. Itachi smiled and leaned in again. He blew into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke groaned and thrashed his head back and forth. Itachi covered his mouth with a manicured hand. He squinted slightly. His eye sight was very poor but he could now make out his brother's shape. Mostly his duck ass hair. Itachi blew into Sasuke's face and squeaked in surprise when he was grabbed and flipped over so he was on his back. Sasuke leaned over his brother smirking down at him. Itachi smirked back and stuck his tongue out. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's form holding him close.

"You're so weird aniki." He muttered with a smile. Itachi tilted his head to the side and stared up at his brother.

"Well at least we know where you get it from." Sasuke rolled his eyes and got off Itachi laying beside him.

"...Hey Itachi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does it scare you not having your sight?"

"At first it did. Now I'm used to it. But I can still see shapes, it's just hard to make them out." Itachi replied. Sasuke blinked and stared at Itachi.

"So I'm a blur?"

"Yes. A massive blur." Sasuke stared at his brother. Slowly he traced his fingers down the pale cheeks.

"Aniki, I'm sorry. but I'm going to help you through this." Itachi smiled weakly.

"Foolish otouto. You already have." Sasuke smiled and leant down kissing Itachi's forehead before pulling back up.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You want me to grab you anything?"

"Soup perhaps? Chicken would be nice."

Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room. He made his way to the kitchen passing a sneering Madara.

"You left him alone?" He inquired. Sasuke nodded as he made some soup for his beloved brother. Madara narrowed his eyes and stalked off. Sasuke watched him from the corner of his eye when horror filled his dark eyes and Madara walked into the room Itachi was resting in.

Sasuke put down the uncooked soup and raced down the hall and into Itachi's room. He threw open the door. Madara turned eyes narrowed. Itachi stared at his brother as best he could. Sasuke walked past Madara and knelt beside Itachi.

"Come to the kitchen with me aniki." Itachi weakly pushes himself up. Sasuke took Itachi's arm steadying him. Shooting a glare at Madara Sasuke lead Itachi out of his room. The brother's walked into the kitchen and Itachi sat at the table next to Juugo who was eating some rice. Itachi rested his head on the table as Sasuke prepared the soup. Sasuke heated the soup and leant against the counter watching his brother who's eyes were at half mast. When the soup was warmed Sasuke placed the bowl in front of Itachi and handed him the spoon. Itachi took the spoon and carefully ate the soup while Sasuke prepared his own food.

"I didn't know you could cook." Itachi commented.

"Barely. I'm not that creative and can only cook the basics like soup." Sasuke replied as he sat down beside Itachi to eat. Itachi nodded knowingly.

"Can you cook?" Sasuke inquired.

"When I still had my eyesight." Itachi murmured. Sasuke glanced at his brother's glazed eyes. Juugo finished his rice and stood ready to go to sleep. He walked past the Uchiha brother's and into his room.

"Who's room was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Hidan and Kakuzu's." Itachi replied eyes tearing away from the door.

"What about Suigetsu's?"

"Sasori and...Deidara's."

"And Karin's?"

"Pein-sama and Konan-san." Itachi didn't want to think about it. All his friends dead. Konan on the run, Kisame and Deidara away from him. Sasuke watched Itachi's reaction.

"Were they your friends?"

"You could say that." The younger Uchiha frowned. He leant against the back of his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Were you ever...with any of them?"

"Romantically yes."

"W-with who!?"

"My partner Kisame Hoshigaki and the blond Deidara." Sasuke looked surprised. Itachi blinked and finished his soup. Sasuke finished soon after nearly burning his tongue off. He took the dishes and placed them in the sink before walking back to his beloved brother.

"Hey," A voice called from behind them. The Uchiha brother's turned to see Suigetsu coming toward them with a toothy grin on his face.

"What?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"You're brother's group is here." Sasuke frowned and turned to his brother who's attention was turned to the door. Deidara ran in and threw himself at Itachi who fell from his chair. Sasuke stood eyes flaring the sharingan. He helped his brother to his feet. Kisame stepped toward Itachi who gazed up at both men.

"So you found me." He murmured. Deidara grinned and hugged Itachi tightly.

"We were so friggin' worried!" Deidara exclaimed dramatically. Kisame rolled his eyes and leant against the counter. He glanced at Itachi with concern.

"You okay?" He asked. Itachi nodded smiling beautifully at the shark.

"Yes."

Kisame glanced at Deidara who grabbed a soda from the fridge and opened it.

"Where's Madara?" Kisame asked in distaste. Sasuke nodded down the hall where Madara's office was. Kisame and Deidara nodded. On their way to the base the blond and shark had gotten to know each other better. It was a relief to not be fighting. The blonde slurped his soda and set down the empty can. Sasuke stood beside Itachi who rested his head in his arms. Kisame began to pace through the kitchen while Deidara stood on Itachi's other side. Kisame glanced at the group his pale eyes frustrated. Itachi stepped forward.

"Come on, let's get you two settled."

"Hey...um Itachi?" Sasuke began.

"Hmm?" Can I stay in your room with you?" Itachi turned to Kisame.

"Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah." Kisame replied sitting down. Itachi nodded. Madara walked into the kitchen eyes narrowed. Deidara looked at the man he had always thought was Tobi curiously. Kisame gripped his samehada eyeing the Uchiha. Sasuke gripped Itachi's arm glaring at Madara who stared at the group in disgust.

"You really think you can beat me?" He snarled. Sasuke growled.

"Fuck you!" Madara snorted.

"Pathetic all of you." He growled. Itachi eyed his sensei as the elder man scoffed. Sasuke walked past Madara ignoring him as he walked toward Itachi's room. Madara's eyes bazed.

"Sasuke!" He snarled.

"What?"

"Did you know that you're brother's a leg spreading whore?" Silence filled the room. Deidara grit his teeth as Kisame jumped to his feet gripping him samehada. Itachi didn't react. Sasuke slowly turned toward Madara eyes narrowed.

"What did you call him?"

".." Madara said slowly. Sasuke bared his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Fuck you."

"No really, he does it with anyone." Chidori appeared in Sasuke's palm.

"Shut up!"

Itachi got to his feet. He took Sasuke's arm stilling him. Sasuke glanced at his brother.

"Otouto he's just trying to get a reaction."

"Well he has one!" Sasuke snarled. Itachi gripped his brother's sleeve until Sasuke finally lowered his hand glaring at Madara who smirked.

"Good boy Sasuke. You're brother has you trained well." Sasuke growled before allowing Itachi to lead him away.

* * *

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked idly from his place on the bed.

"To see Kisame and Deidara." Itachi replied brushing his dark hair from his face. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at his brother before shrugging.

"Okay but if Madara tries anything his face will look like ground meat." Itachi smiled slyly before slipping out the door and walking to the spare room Deidara and Kisame were occupying. Deidara leapt from the bed and once again tackled the raven.

"Itachi un!" He yelled. Itachi wiggled free and kissed Deidara's cheek. Deidara beamed. Itachi lay on the bed and closed his eyes. Deidara sat beside him. Kisame watched the two and smiled.

"You two look adorable." Deidara stuck his tongue out while Itachi smirked. Itachi smiled beautifully at Kisame who blushed slightly.

"We do?" Itachi asked. Kisame nodded eyes on the ground. Deidara laughed.

"Awww you do too!" Deidara declared. Kisame blinked and sat on the bed on Itachi's other side. The three Akatsuki members sat in silence when suddenly and idea popped in all their heads. They turned to each other silent.

"Well...do you guys..." Deidara began but was silence when the other two began to ter their clothes off.

**Bah! Sorry 'tis late. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's almost done.**


	16. KisaDeiIta

Clothes were removed. Itachi lay on the bed under Deidara who kissed him gently along his throat. Kisame lay beside the raven watching the two younger nin's kiss. Every so often he'd be kissed by either Itachi and Deidara but he also enjoyed watching them. Deidara smiled and nuzzled Itachi's shoulder. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Kisame and pulled him in. Kisame kissed Itachi in delight. They were all naked and sweating.

Deidara moved slightly looking at Kisame briefly. The two kissed quickly before returning to Itachi. Itachi bared his throat eyes closed in bliss as Deidara ran his tan hands down his body. Kisame got over the blonde kissing Deidara's tan shoulders. The blonde moaned in lust and bucked his hips toward the shark as he kissed Itachi.

Itachi's eyes fluttered slightly as he watched the two men on top of him. He smiled slightly and let out a breathy moan as he felt Deidara's damp fingers enter him. Deidara pushed them in and out his bright blue eyes glazed with lust. Itachi bucked his hips crying out with pleasure as he felt a pair of calloused hands on his member. Kisame smiled at the reaction and began to pump the Uchiha.

Moans filled the room. Kisame switched places with Deidara and lifted Itachi's legs over his shoulders. He pecked Itachi on the lips and slowly entered him. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Itachi was so tight. He had waited so long for this moment. Itachi closed his eyes. Kisame was so big. It hurt, but Kisame was being so gentle. Deidara watched with lust. He leant over and Kissed Kisame's back trailing his lips up his back. Kisame took Deidara and made him lay down beside Itachi. The two looked at each other before meeting Kisame's gaze.

"I-I'm not hurting you...am I?" Kisame asked softly. Itachi shook his head smiling.

"You're doing wonderfully." Kisame blushed at Itachi's compliment. The two kissed tenderly and Kisame began to slowly thrust into the Uchiha. Deidara watched on his eyes glazed with passion. Kisame moaned and began to thrust harder as Itachi bucked his slender hips. With a cry Itachi came all over their stomachs before collapsing onto the bed. Kisame quickly finished off and came inside his partner. He gently rained kisses down Itachi's throat whispering loving words to the raven who smiled sleepily at him. Deidara leaned in and slowly kissed Kisame as he switched positions with him so he was on top of Itachi and Kisame was on top of him. Slowly Deidara pushed into Itachi as Kisame pushed into the blonde. The two semes stilled. Deidara let out a mangled cry of pleasure. Itachi moaned softly and closed his eyes. Kisame gasped. Kisame and Deidara began to move rocking into each other and causing Itachi's slim body to sway with the movements.

Gasps and moans were heard through the room. Itachi gripped Deidara's shoulders. Deidara kissed Itachi's throat. Itachi let out a needy moan and kissed Deidara fully. The blonde grinned and nipped Itachi's shoulder. Kisame slowly began to thrust into Deidara. The blonde did the same. Itachi arched his back his eyes clenched shut.

"You okay?" Deidara asked softly. Itachi nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." Deidara smiled. Kisame stalled a moment allowing the blonde to adjust before thrusting back in. Every time Kisame thrust forward Deidara would. It felt great. Itachi let out a low pleasured wail. His arms gripped onto the blonde's tan shoulders. Deidara leaned down and kissed Itachi softly. Kisame gripped Deidara's hips. He grunted as he came inside the smaller man. Deidara grunted his eyes rolling back in pleasure. Itachi panted his eyes closed.

_"Deidara..."_

**Umm I'm sorry this is short. It's getting to the end of the school year and I have to return the laptops to school soon. I'll be buying my own laptop hopefully this summer so I can update quicker. I don't know when I'll update next but hopefully it will be sooner than later.**


	17. Angels

Morning came and Itachi shifted tiredy. His body was sore. Opening his eyes he saw Deidara and Kisame passed out mouths open. Quietly Itachi stood up and dressed himself before leaving the two and going into the kitchen. Sasuke sat at the counter sipping tea. He looked at his brother and smiled weakly.

"Hey."

"Hi." Itachi murmured. Sasuke patted the seat beside him and Itachi took it. They sat in comfortable silence before Sasuke broke it.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked. Itachi blinked.

"I don't know." He murmured softly his eyes on the table. Sasuke watched his brother and placed a hand on top of Itachi's.

"I don't know what to do..." He muttered. Itachi looked towards him eyes half lidded.

"What do you mean?"

"I won't go after Konoha, I won't kill anyone even though I'd like to. I want you to be happy." Sasuke replied softly. Itachi smiled.

"I am happy Sasuke." Sasuke made a face.

"You certainly were last night." Itachi flushed.

"You heard?"

"Hard not to." Sasuke replied sipping his tea. Itachi looked down blushing. Sasuke smiled.

"Enjoyed yourself?"

"Sasuke stop." The younger man chuckled.

"I'm just teasing Aniki." Sasuke said with a grin. Itachi looked at his brother pointedly. He smiled and pressed his lips against Sasuke's cheek.

"Foolish otouto." He mumbled softly. Sasuke smiled at his brother amd took his chin and stared into Itach's foggy eyes.

"But Itachi, if they hurt you I'll make them regret ever being spawned." Sasuke said seriously. Itachi smiled sweetly and scrunched up his nose slightly his eyes closing.

"Ok Sasuke." Sasuke finished his tea just as footsteps walked into the kitchen. Looking up they saw Madara walk towards them a smirk on his face. Sasuke scowled and Itachi averted his eyes as Madara looked at them.

"Good morning." Madara sneered. Sasuke snorted and Itachi narrowed his eyes. Madara grabbed Sasuke's shoulder roughly. Sasuke violently pulled away and Itachi grabbed a kunai and got to his feet eyes narrowed. Madara sneered and stared at Itachi who made his way towards Sasuke who was staring at the eldest Uchiha in hatred. Madara knew that he was outnumbered. Deidara and Kisame were in the other room passed out but they would certainly be up in an instant if Itachi was in danger. Madara was in no mood to get into a fight at the moment but he didn't want the traitors here. Itachi took Sasuke's arm and gently pulled him away from Madara.

"Let's go." He coaxed softly. Sasuke sneered at Madara before following Itachi out of the kitchen.

"Itachi, where are we going?"

"We're leaving tonight. Get ready."

Kisame and Deidara followed Itachi towards the door where Sasuke and his group waited. Sasuke glanced at Itachi's two companions in distrust eyeing them and then Itachi who blinked. The silence was awkward and Suigetsu was the one to break it by yawning loudly.

"We leaving anytime soon?" He asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Yeah... We're going to Konoha, Naruto will help us, he's...he's going to help us...let's go."

Sasuke turned and walked out the door. Karin quickly followed at his heels follwoed b the other two. Kisame sighed and walked ahead and Deidara took Itachi's hand. Itachi looked at his lover and smiled weakly.

"I love you Itachi." Itachi looked at the blonde and a smile formed on his lips.

"I love you too Deidara." Deidara drew Itachi close and stared into the deep eyes of the man who he had sought to destroy but ended up falling so deeply in love with that he couldn't remember why he had hated him in the first place. He knew that they would be able to settle down together, where KIsame and him would put their rivalry behind them and they could all live in peace. Itachi was Deidara's destiny his Angel, his soul mate and he would love, honor and protect him with his life.

_Sparkling angel I believed_

_You are my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give you a reason why_

_You could have chosen a different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted or supported, you are the foundation on which my stories grow. But like all things this story has reached its ends and I hope everyone enjoyed every twist turn to moment and my story of love betrayal and hope. Thank you!**


End file.
